Dangereuse attirance
by LiveAllYourDreams
Summary: Dans un royaume où règne la magie, Quinn n'est autre que la fille du roi. Comme tous les habitants du royaume, elle se plie aux ordres de son père sans broncher, mais l'arrivée d'une mystérieuse élève pourrait bien tout changer...
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous, voici une nouvelle histoire que je vous propose. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres aura cette fic mais ils seront à tour de rôle du point de vue de Quinn et de Santana. Comme j'ai une dizaine de chapitres d'avance, je vais essayer de poster tous les week-end, au moins pour l'instant. Voici donc le prologue, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Ouvrir les yeux, se redresser. Prendre conscience de la réalité.<p>

_Ne pas pleurer._

Se relever, chanceler, faire un pas.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Regarder devant soi et ne pas la voir.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Se mettre en mouvement, d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance.

_Ne pas pleurer._

Courir, parce que tu n'as pas le choix.

_Ne pas pleurer._

C'est bien plus que ta vie qui est en jeu.

* * *

><p>Le premier chapitre arrive ce week-end. Et n'oubliez pas, les reviews, ça motive pour écrire... ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous! Tout d'abord, un grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews ou followé, ça fait vraiment hyper plaisir. Voici donc le premier chapitre de cette histoire, qui prend place plusieurs mois avant le prologue. Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre mais il fallait bien que je commence cette histoire d'une façon ou d'une autre. Alors, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce qui ne va pas et comment je peux l'améliorer. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>POV Quinn<span>

20 minutes. C'est le temps qu'il me reste à supporter le discours ennuyeux au possible de cet imbécile de professeur, tout ça pour nous répéter encore une fois leur vision du système. A savoir, la générosité et la bienfaisance du Roi -qui est malheureusement mon père- et la barbarie des Résistants. Alors que mon père est comme un dictateur -avec des pouvoirs magiques- et que les Résistants sont bien courageux de se rebeller.

Heureusement pour moi, la lecture des pensées ne fait pas partie des pouvoirs existants, sinon, je serais morte depuis longtemps. Les différents pouvoirs se limitent à une force musculaire plus développée -en général c'est pas le cas de l'intelligence- ou à une vitesse de déplacement très élevée, ou encore la maîtrise d'un des quatre éléments -l'air, l'eau, la terre et le feu. Les personnes de sang royal sont la seule exception puisqu'ils maîtrisent les quatre éléments au lieu d'un seul. Autrement dit, il s'agit juste de mon père et moi.

_Mademoiselle Fabray ! Auriez-vous l'obligeance de cesser de rêvasser et d'écouter ce que je peux bien raconter ?

Tiens, on dirait bien que l'autre imbécile me parle ! Mais, visiblement, il a oublié à qui il s'adresse. Je me fais cependant un plaisir de le lui rappeler en le fixant d'un regard glacial, accompagné du sourire le plus menaçant que je possède. Il doit commencer à se sentir mal à l'aise puisqu'il gigote et détourne le regard pour ne pas avoir à croiser le mien. Je décide de lui asséner le coup final en reprenant la parole et en lui répondant, à ma manière.

_Je ne pense pas que méditer sur ce que vous racontiez puisse déranger la classe et, par conséquent vous, de quelque manière que ce soit. N'est-ce pas, _monsieur_ ?

Il s'empresse d'acquiescer et de bégayer un vague « Oui, bien sûr » avant de passer à autre chose. Inspirer la crainte, l'un des rares avantages de faire partie de la famille royale, qui fait que personne ne me reproche jamais rien. Ou presque. En effet, mon père et mon meilleur ami ne font pas vraiment partie de cette catégorie de personnes.

La sonnerie retentit et je peux enfin sortir de cette salle...pour aller au gymnase. Tout compte fait, j'aurais préféré rester en cours. Ce n'est pas que je déteste le sport, on peut même dire que j'aime bien en faire, mais le problème c'est que je ne peux pas m'entraîner. Plus exactement, en théorie, je peux mais en pratique ils ont tellement peur de mon père ou de moi que personne ne se bat réellement contre moi -mon meilleur ami n'ayant plus le droit de m'affronter depuis qu'il m'a fracturé le nez il y a deux ans. Du coup, je vais passer deux heures à me faire royalement chier étant donné que les arts martiaux sont les seuls sports que l'on pratique le lundi au Lycée.

XXX.

Royalement chier. C'était vraiment le cas de le dire. Heureusement, c'était le dernier cours de la journée et je peux enfin rentrer au Palais. Je me dépêche d'arriver à ma chambre le plus discrètement possible afin d'éviter les discussions barbantes à souhait avec tous les officiers de haut rang.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement tout en me laissant tomber sur mon lit. Après quelques minutes de détente, je finis par me redresser et attraper ma pile de devoirs à faire avec résignation. Quand je les termine, je me rends compte qu'il me reste environ une demi-heure avant d'aller dîner avec mon père et j'en profite pour commencer un bouquin. Malheureusement, le temps passe bien trop vite et il est bientôt l'heure d'aller retrouver mon père dans la salle de réception. En ayant couru sur les derniers mètres, j'arrive au moment même où l'horloge égrène dix-neuf heures trente, c'est-à-dire pile à l'heure.

Il existe deux types de dîners avec mon père. Il y a tout d'abord ceux où il est à peu près de bonne humeur et, dans ce cas-là, se contente de garder le silence. Même si c'est souvent pesant et quelquefois oppressant, c'est ce que je préfère. Parce qu'il y a les autres. Les dîners où il est énervé quand la journée ne s'est pas déroulée comme il l'avait prévu. Et, croyez-moi, personne ne veut être présent dans ces moments-là. Il entre dans des colères noires contre quasiment n'importe quoi ou n'importe qui et peut aussi se montrer très violent envers quelqu'un qui le contrarie, même légèrement. Vraiment très violent. Mes côtes s'en souviennent encore.

Apparemment, aujourd'hui est un bon jour étant donné qu'il ne m'a adressé qu'un bref regard avant de se mettre à table. Même si je ne le montre pas -un autre truc appris de mon père- je suis rassurée et m'installe à table à mon tour. Comme je l'avais prédit, le repas se déroule dans le silence le plus total, juste entrecoupé par les allées et venues des serveurs. Lorsque le repas touche à sa fin, il me renvoie dans ma chambre d'un vague signe de la main et je quitte la pièce sans rien ajouter.

Maintenant, je me suis habituée à la « relation » que j'ai avec mon père et j'en arrive à être soulagée de ne pas avoir à le côtoyer plus que nécessaire. Contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent penser, je ne suis pas son clone en miniature même s'il est vrai que je ne fais rien pour démentir cette croyance. Cela doit être du au fait que l'on a quand même quelques points communs. Pour ce qui est du physique, je dirais les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts-noisette. Pour le reste, on a la même tendance à ne pas montrer ce que l'on ressent et à être froids avec les gens que l'on ne connaît pas parfaitement -c'est-à-dire la plupart des personnes. Mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne suis pas diabolique comme lui, je n'aime pas particulièrement la violence, je déteste la torture, je ne méprise pas les gens pauvres, je n'ai pas pour habitude d'exécuter ou de faire exécuter ceux qui ne font pas ce que je veux, et j'en passe. Sauf que personne ne le sait ou même ne s'en doute, à part Mike, mon meilleur ami, le seul qui me connaît vraiment. Mais je ne peux le révéler à personne, sous peine de me faire tuer. Tout le monde ou presque a une peur bleue de mon père et les Résistants sont très rares et très difficiles à trouver. De toute façon, ils ne me croiraient pas.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je me dirige vers le lit tout en prenant mon livre commencé peu avant le dîner. Il vaut mieux que personne ne voit ce que je lis car ce bouquin fait partie de la très longue liste de livres interdits -comme la plupart de ceux que je lis. Il faudra vraiment que je remercie un jour la bibliothécaire d'être si étourdie qu'elle oublie toujours de fermer à clé la porte de derrière. Cependant, avant d'avoir pu continuer ma lecture, des coups sont frappés à ma porte.

Je décide de répondre, étonnée, car d'habitude personne ne vient me voir si tard.

_Entrez !

Tout s'explique quand je vois la tête de Mike se glisser discrètement dans l'embrasure de la porte. Celui-ci est mon meilleur ami depuis environ dix ans et a une certaine tendance à ne pas forcément respecter les règles.

Il me lance son sourire habituel avant de prendre la parole.

_Salut !

Je secoue la tête avec un léger rire avant de lui répondre.

_T'es au courant que t'as pas le droit d'être ici normalement ?

Il ne se démonte pas et réplique avec une mine faussement surprise.

_Ah, parce que tu écoutes tout ce que l'on te dit de faire maintenant? Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Quinn Fabray ?

Bon, c'est vrai que vu comme ça, il a pas totalement tort. Je lui réponds seulement par un grognement irrité et détourne le sujet.

_Donc, pour quelle raison mon magnifique et merveilleux meilleur ami vient-il me rendre cette visite, ô combien appréciée ?

_Pourquoi ai-je la drôle d'impression que cette phrase contient de l'ironie ?

Je prends le ton le plus mielleux que je possède avant d'en rajouter une couche.

_Jamais je ne me le permettrais ! Quel sacrilège ! Se moquer de l'homme le plus parfait qui puisse exister sur Terre alors que...

Je n'ai cependant pas le temps de finir ma phrase, coupée dans mon élan par un coussin que Mike vient de me lancer dessus. Je me tourne vers lui et le fusille du regard, faisant disparaître rapidement son sourire narquois. Il déglutit difficilement avant de prendre la parole.

_Hey Quinn, c'était juste un coussin et...

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, grâce ou à cause -tout dépend du point de vue- du magistral coup d'oreiller que je viens de lui asséner. Je comprends au regard qu'il me lance qu'une mémorable bataille d'oreillers va avoir lieu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis toujours allongée sur mon lit en compagnie de Mike sauf qu'à la différence de tout à l'heure nous sommes tous les deux rouges et essoufflés à cause de notre bataille de polochons. Je fronce tout à coup mes sourcils quand une question me traverse l'esprit.

_Dis, pourquoi tu es passé me voir ?

_T'as qu'à le dire si je te dérange !

Je roule des yeux devant son ton légèrement vexé.

_C'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien ! C'est juste que d'habitude tu ne passes jamais aussi tard et je me posais juste la question.

Il me sourit légèrement, rassuré, avant de répondre.

_C'est mon père qui m'a retenu. Il me parlait encore une fois du stage à l'armée qu'il aimerait que je fasse pendant les prochaines vacances.

Je me tourne complètement vers lui et le dévisage soucieusement devant son manque évident d'optimisme.

_Il va peut-être finir par laisser tomber, après tout il doit bien voir que t'en a pas envie.

Il secoue légèrement la tête avec un rire dénué d'humour.

_Arrête, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'abandonnera pas. Et même si j'apprécie tes efforts pour essayer de me remonter le moral, j'ai juste pas envie d'en parler.

Je me mords légèrement la lèvre à la vue de son visage fermé, signe qu'il est vraiment contrarié. Je lui proposerais bien d'en parler à mon père si je ne savais pas que ça risque d'empirer les choses.

_Ok, tu veux faire quoi alors ?

Il se tourne vers moi avec un énorme sourire et, à cet instant, je regrette presque d'avoir posé la question.

_On se regarde un film ?

Je lui jette un regard méfiant devant sa réponse. Il ne veut jamais en regarder d'habitude !

_Pourquoi pas Paranormal Activity ?

Je laisse échapper un gémissement dépité devant sa proposition. Tout s'explique ! Il ne regarde que des séries ou des émissions débiles à la télé mais les seuls films qu'il aime c'est les films d'horreur ! Les films d'horreur ! Qu'est-ce que je déteste ça !

Je m'apprête à protester violemment avant de me dire que ça lui remontera peut-être le moral. Voyant que je suis en plein dilemme interne, il me fait sa tête de chien battu et ajoute d'une voix assortie à son expression « s'il-te-plaît ». Je roule intérieurement des yeux en sachant ce que je vais accepter avant de souffler un « d'accord » résigné.

_Yes !

Il se redresse à toute vitesse et part chercher le DVD, qu'il m'a lui-même offert. Il revient rapidement s'installer sur le lit et lance le film avec un énorme sourire. Il passe son bras autour de mon épaule en voyant que je suis loin d'être rassurée.

_T'inquiète pas ! C'est pas la réalité, c'est juste un film.

Je me détends légèrement et me concentre sur le film.

Après environ une heure et demi, le générique s'affiche enfin à l'écran et je soupire en me passant les mains sur le visage.

_Plus. Jamais. Ça. T'as compris ?!

Mike ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à mon air dépité.

_C'était pas si horrible que ça !

Je le regarde d'un air incrédule avant de répondre.

_Parle pour toi !

Il secoue la tête avec un air amusé mais son sourire se fane soudainement. En suivant la direction de son regard, j'aperçois l'heure affichée sur le radio-réveil et me rends compte qu'il est bien plus tard que ce que l'on pensait.

_Je vais devoir y aller, j'avais pas vu l'heure.

J'acquiesce de la tête à ces paroles et le regarde rassembler ses affaires. Une fois qu'il a tout récupéré, il m'adresse un léger sourire et dépose un baiser sur ma joue.

_Bonne nuit, Q ! A demain !

_A demain Mike !

J'entends la porte claquer et me rallonge confortablement dans mon lit. La pièce est plongée dans le noir depuis plusieurs minutes mais je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, la faute à ce satané film qui me trotte toujours dans la tête. Foutu meilleur ami ! Comment je vais faire pour dormir maintenant ?

XXX.

L'horloge de la ville sonne huit heures tapantes et, au même moment, je grimace en voyant les grilles du Lycée fermées -signe que je suis encore une fois en retard. Je me dépêche de traverser la cour pour arriver à la salle de classe en essayant de limiter mon retard et souffle un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Je me dirige vers ma place sans un regard pour le professeur qui ne me fait de toute façon aucune remarque. Je m'assieds avec, je le sais, ma tête des mauvais jours mais cela n'a pas l'air de décourager Mike, assis non loin de moi.

_T'as pas passé une bonne nuit ?

Je le fusille littéralement du regard en voyant son sourire malicieux.

_A ton avis, crétin ?

Il rigole silencieusement sans se formaliser de l'insulte et reporte son attention sur le cours alors que je fais de même. La tranquillité du cours est soudainement interrompue quand le principal entre dans la classe accompagnée d'une nouvelle élève.

_Bonjour à tous ! Je vous présente Santana Lopez, qui est désormais élève dans notre prestigieux lycée.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant cet auto-jetage de fleurs. Le principal repart aussitôt et Shuester place la nouvelle élève juste devant moi. J'en profite pour la détailler plus attentivement.

Elle est clairement d'origine latine, pas très grande -sûrement un peu plus petite que moi- et possède de longs cheveux couleur corbeau. De là où je suis je ne vois pas très bien, mais je dirais qu'elle a des yeux très sombres, presque noirs. Pour résumer, elle est tout simplement magnifique.

Elle a du sentir que je la fixais puisqu'elle se retourne en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur moi et je suis incapable de briser ce lien visuel, fascinée par l'intensité de son regard. Elle finit cependant par se retourner vers le tableau, mettant fin à cet étrange échange. Je secoue légèrement la tête pour me débarrasser de mes pensées bizarres.

Je réalise alors qu'elle a soutenu mon regard, contrairement à la plupart des personnes qui baissent les yeux devant moi. Je laisse un sourire étirer mes lèvres en me disant que cette année allait enfin devenir intéressante. Elle me jette un nouveau regard et je souris de plus belle. Vraiment très intéressante.

* * *

><p>N'oubliez pas de laisser votre avis... ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous! Avant toute chose, je remercie infiniment ceux qui ont laissé des reviews parce que ça fait vraiment hyper plaisir. Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté mon histoire en follow. Voici donc le premier chapitre du point de vue de Santana et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Ce serait vraiment cool si vous laissiez votre avis! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

J'aimerais également dire un mot sur les terribles attentats de ce mercredi 7 janvier. Ces fanatiques religieux se sont attaquée à une des composantes essentielles de notre démocratie, la liberté d'expression. Ils espéraient sans doute nous fragiliser mais ils ont lamentablement échoué. Parce que la mobilisation des Français et même du monde entier démontre bien que nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Et qu'il ne faut surtout pas commettre l'erreur de faire un amalgame en assimilant tous les musulmans à des terroristes. C'est juste une minorité qui utilise l'islam comme prétexte pour justifier leurs actes. Aucune religion ne peut être associée à ce type d'actions. Aucune.

Et c'est dans des moments comme ça que je suis fière d'être française parce que je sais que nous nous battrons pour garder notre liberté. Toujours.

#Je suis Charlie. #Nous sommes tous Charlie.

* * *

><p>POV Santana :<p>

_Alors cette première journée ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

Je roule des yeux en voyant l'inquiétude de ma cousine.

_Normal, une journée de cours quoi.

_Oh pitié, tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler.

Je souris narquoisement parce que je sais en effet de quoi elle veut parler mais c'est tellement plus drôle de faire tourner les gens en bourrique. Et encore, je la ménage parce que j'adore Cassie, c'est comme la grande sœur que je n'ai jamais eu.

_Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Ils ont tous gobé l'histoire des deux cousines chassées de leur petit village paumé au fin fond du Royaume.

Elle laisse échapper un petit soupir de soulagement.

_Bien, c'est déjà ça.

_Et toi, ta journée ?

Elle me répond tout en m'entraînant dans le salon de notre nouvel appartement.

_Je suis passée dans plusieurs bars et restaurants qui recrutaient et j'ai laissé mon CV, on verra bien s'il y a en a qui me rappellent.

J'acquiesce à sa réponse mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour elle. Il y a toujours un patron qui finit par l'embaucher comme elle est vraiment canon. D'ailleurs, on se ressemble beaucoup. Elle est juste plus grande que moi, ce qui est normal vu qu'elle est plus âgée de 3 ans, elle a les cheveux ondulés alors que je les ai lisses et ses yeux sont plus clairs que les miens. Sans ça, on aurait pu être des jumelles.

_Et ils sont comment tes camarades du Lycée ?

Je relève la tête à sa question et rencontre son regard curieux.

_J'étais un peu étonnée au début parce qu'ils ont tous la peau verte et quatre bras mais ça va, je me suis vite habituée.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant son air désespéré. Il faut dire qu'elle est, malheureusement pour elle, habituée à mes sarcasmes.

_Plus sérieusement, la plupart c'est des fils ou des filles de gradés donc ils se la pètent comme c'est pas permis. Et les rares qui ne viennent pas de ces familles-là sont beaucoup trop dociles et focalisés sur les études pour espérer en tirer quelque chose. Mais je n'y ai passé qu'une journée donc je peux pas vraiment savoir, il y en a peut-être qui cachent leur jeu.

Elle acquiesce d'un air résigné à mes paroles.

_Ouais, peut-être, mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop compter dessus.

_De toute façon, on s'en doutait.

_C'est sûr, et sinon, la fille de Fabray ?

C'est quoi cette manie de toujours poser les questions qui dérangent ? En réfléchissant bien, ça doit être de famille puisque j'adore ça, mais beaucoup moins quand c'est à moi que l'on pose les questions. Je ne peux pas décemment lui dire que même en sachant qui elle est, je l'ai trouvée absolument magnifique, et que je suis quasiment sûre qu'elle m'a reluquée au début du cours. Alors je fais ce que je sais faire de mieux, c'est-à-dire cacher mes émotions et mentir.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise sur une petite bourge dont le père est un dictateur ?

Elle me regarde bizarrement suite à mes paroles mais je garde mon masque de mépris bien en place.

_Mouais, si tu le dis.

Je m'empresse de détourner le sujet avant qu'elle ne se pose trop de questions.

_Au fait, qu'est-ce que l'on mange ce soir ?

Je fronce les sourcils en la voyant soudainement afficher un sourire malicieux et commencer à reculer doucement.

_Et bien, comment dire, tout va dépendre de toi. A titre d'information, la cuisine est juste là. Et comme je suis vraiment très fatiguée, je te laisse l'honneur de préparer notre premier repas ici. Moi, je vais prendre ma douche!

J'entends la porte de la salle de bain claquer avant d'avoir eu le temps de protester ou de la retenir de quelque manière que ce soit. Je suis bien tentée de ne rien faire et d'aller m'allonger dans le canapé mais je sais parfaitement que Cassie est au moins aussi têtue que moi. Et je peux être sûre qu'elle ne sortira pas avant que j'ai préparé le repas. Je finis donc par me diriger vers la cuisine tout en maudissant ma cousine.

XXX.

_Tout le monde par groupe de deux ! Dépêchez-vous !

Je roule des yeux à cette consigne et attends que la plupart des duos soit formés parce que l'on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je me suis fait un tas d'amis. Dire que pour une fois ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est juste que les minis-bourges ne se donnent pas la peine de m'adresser la parole comme ils pensent que je viens d'un petit village paumé et il est hors de question que je leur coure après ! Mission ou pas mission, j'ai encore ma fierté !

Je relève la tête et m'aperçois rapidement que la seule personne qui n'a pas encore de partenaire est Fabray. Le destin est vraiment contre moi ! Je la vois se diriger en ma direction et elle s'arrête devant moi en se mordillant -nerveusement ?- la lèvre inférieure.

_Tu veux bien faire équipe avec moi ?

Je la dévisage mais elle semble s'être reprise puisqu'elle n'affiche aucune émotion.

_De toute façon, je ne crois pas que l'on ait trop le choix.

Il me semble voir une ombre traverser son visage à mes paroles mais cela s'est passé tellement vite que je me demande si je n'ai pas halluciné.

_Allez, maintenant que tout le monde s'est échauffé et est avec son binôme, vous vous mettez en position de combat !

Merci le judo ! Je vais me battre quasiment au corps-à-corps avec la fille la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu alors que je suis lesbienne !

Elle se rapproche encore de moi et pose ses mains sur le col de mon kimono alors que je fais de même.

_C'est parti !

Je grimace au coup de sifflet qui retentit juste à côte de mon oreille et Fabray profite de cet instant d'inattention de ma part pour essayer de prendre le dessus. Sauf que je n'ai nullement l'intention de me laisser faire et de la laisser gagner. On débute alors un combat acharné.

Elle est très douée et cela se voit qu'elle en fait depuis longtemps mais moi aussi j'ai commencé quand j'étais toute petite, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans.

…

Non mais j'y crois pas ! Elle m'a battu ! Fabray m'a battu ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'après dix minutes de combat je sentais que je commençais à fatiguer, alors, j'ai voulu faire une feinte mais elle en a profité pour me plaquer au sol. Et même si on ne dirait pas comme ça, elle a vraiment beaucoup de force donc j'ai pas pu me dégager.

_C'est fini ! Relevez-vous !

Elle me relâche enfin et me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je me redresse sans la saisir et elle hausse les sourcils en me regardant, tout en ayant un sourire satisfait au coin des lèvres.

_Un problème, Lopez ?

Nom de dieu, cette envie que j'ai de lui fracasser sa petite gueule d'ange ! Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre que les profs approuveraient mes méthodes donc je prends mon sourire le plus hypocrite pour lui répondre.

_Ton inquiétude me touche Fabray, mais je suis au regret de t'annoncer que tout va bien.

Elle plisse les yeux et ouvre la bouche pour me répondre mais le prof arrive près de nous à ce moment précis.

_Miss Fabray et miss Lopez, tout va bien ?

Nous répondons « oui » d'une même voix sans se lâcher du regard. Le prof nous observe d'un air intrigué à ce spectacle mais, l'une comme l'autre, nous restons stoïques. Il s'éloigne finalement en secouant la tête mais nous n'avons pas le temps de reprendre notre joute verbale qu'il donne déjà de nouvelles instructions.

_Vous me faites tous dix tours de terrain en courant ! C'est parti !

Des protestations commencent à s'élever -il faut dire que ce cours est _légèrement _fatigant- mais le prof les fait taire dès la phrase suivante.

_Et c'est dix tours de plus pour ceux qui râlent !

Tiens, c'est drôle comme tout le monde se relève soudainement. Au coup de sifflet -ils veulent nous rendre sourds ou quoi ?!- tout le monde se met à courir. En même temps, c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix.

Je pars rapidement et me place en première position mais je sens que quelqu'un me suit de vraiment très près. J'accélère encore mais j'entends toujours le souffle de l'autre personne près de mon oreille. Je finis par me retourner et ne suis même pas surprise en reconnaissant le visage narquois de Fabray. Je roule des yeux et la laisse se placer à côté de moi.

Au bout de huit tours, nous sommes toujours les deux seules en tête et aucune de nous n'a ralenti ou montré le moindre signe de faiblesse. Au contraire, je dirais même que l'on a tendance à augmenter notre allure.

_Je rappelle qu'il est strictement interdit de se servir de sa magie !

Évidemment ! Ce serait trop simple sinon. Mon pouvoir servirait au moins à quelque chose mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour montrer à Miss Famille Royale que je peux la battre. C'est l'occasion rêvée de prendre ma revanche sur le combat de tout à l'heure.

On entame -enfin- le dernier tour. On a encore accéléré même si je sais qu'elle est au moins aussi fatiguée que moi.

Il ne reste plus que 200 mètres.

Tout va se jouer au sprint. Et, pour la première fois depuis le début de la course, je souris parce que je suis désormais sûre et certaine que j'ai des chances de la battre.

On passe maintenant le dernier virage.

En la regardant du coin de l'œil, je peux voir qu'elle est vraiment à bout mais elle ne lâche rien. Pour l'instant.

Il ne reste plus que quelques mètres.

Je vois la ligne d'arrivée se dessiner juste devant nous et me force encore à accélérer, ce qui fait que je réussis à prendre à peine un mètre d'avance. C'est très peu, surtout en voyant la distance parcourue, mais cela suffit pour que je passe l'arrivée en première.

A peine la ligne franchie, je m'arrête brutalement et pose mes mains sur mes genoux pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle. Il faut dire que cette course a été vraiment épuisante et que, sans ma fierté, je n'aurais jamais gagné. Je me redresse enfin après avoir passé de longues secondes à tenter de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal et pose mon regard sur Fabray. Elle a l'air aussi éreinté que moi mais, en plus, elle n'a même pas la satisfaction d'avoir gagné. Bien fait pour elle, j'ai envie de dire.

J'en profite pour lui envoyer un sourire narquois et elle a vraiment l'air en rogne étant donné le regard glacial qu'elle me renvoie. Le prof nous fait signe d'attendre près de lui que les autres finissent à leur tour leur course. Juste à côté de moi, je sens Fabray qui irradie littéralement de colère contenue. Je me doute que j'ai intérêt de faire attention à elle les prochains jours.

Comme tout le monde est enfin arrivé et que le cours touche à sa fin, le prof nous renvoie dans les vestiaires. Je laisse les autres filles, alias la bande de pétasses, prendre de l'avance et monopoliser le vestiaire pour se recoiffer, se remaquiller... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me changer au milieu d'un groupe de greluches qui, en plus, prennent toute la place.

Alors que je vais ouvrir la porte, je sens une main m'attraper par le col de mon tee-shirt et me plaquer brutalement contre le mur. Je m'apprête à me débattre et hurler sur la personne qui a osé me faire ça avant de me figer en voyant deux yeux verts sombres me fixer, pleins de rage. Fabray me maintient contre le mur et approche son visage du mien avant de parler d'une voix basse et menaçante.

_Tu ne me refais _plus jamais_ un coup pareil Lopez.

Elle resserreencore son emprise autour de mon cou avant de rajouter.

_Compris ?

Je hausse un sourcil avant de lui jeter un regard de défi.

_Et sinon quoi Fabray ? Tu vas appeler ton cher petit papa à la rescousse ?

Je vois un éclair de rage pure traverser son visage avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole, d'une voix beaucoup moins contrôlée qu'avant.

_Tu va me le payer cher Lopez !

Après un dernier regard, elle part subitement en me laissant plantée là. Je souffle un bon coup en m'appuyant contre le mur pour me remettre de mes émotions parce que, mine de rien, Fabray peut être assez effrayante quand elle veut.

XXX.

Après avoir mangé au self, j'attrape mon emploi du temps pour me diriger vers ma salle de classe. Je suis encore en train de fouiller mon sac pour essayer de le trouver quand je me fais entraîner dans une salle vide. C'est leur nouveau jeu dans ce Lycée ou quoi ? Je relève la tête et tombe sur Mike -si je me souviens bien- qui est aussi le seul ami de Fabray d'après ce que j'ai vu.

_Bon sushi-man, tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais ici ? Parce que je te préviens de suite que si tu n'as pas une excellente raison de m'avoir emmené ici, je me ferais un plaisir de t'exploser la tronche. Cordialement.

Il m'observe d'un air intrigué et ne semble même pas effrayé. Dommage. Il me semble qu'il marmonne « mouais je commence à comprendre » mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'interroger plus là-dessus qu'il prend la parole, cette fois-ci d'une voix claire et intelligible.

_Écoute, je ne te veux pas de mal.

Je hausse un sourcil parce que... vraiment ? Il n'a pas trouvé mieux ? On dirait qu'il s'en est aussi rendu compte puisqu'il se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un air tracassé.

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit ou fait à Quinn mais elle n'a vraiment pas aimé. Je ne vais même pas te suggérer de t'excuser parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton style et que, de toute façon, elle est tellement énervée qu'elle t'enverrait bouler. Alors, je vais juste te donner un conseil. Fais attention à elle.

Il me regarde un instant dans les yeux pour me faire comprendre qu'il est bien sérieux et se dirige ensuite vers la porte. Je crois que je vais laisser tomber le lynchage.

_Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Il se retourne et me regarde longuement. C'est vrai quoi, ils ont l'air particulièrement proches et il me met en garde contre elle ? Au risque de trahir sa confiance ? Il doit y avoir autre chose pour qu'il me dise ça. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je suis tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je manque de louper sa réponse.

_Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont elle est capable.

* * *

><p>S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé...<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous! Déjà un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé ou followé! Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est vraiment génial :) Voici donc un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Quinn, en espérant qu'il vous plaise! Je précise, comme plusieurs personnes m'ont posé la question, que tant que j'ai des chapitres d'avance je publie tous les week-ends. Je vais juste répondre à la personne qui m'a laissé une review et qui n'a pas de compte dessous, pour les autres j'ai déjà répondu par PM ;)

_**Julie :** Merci beaucoup pour avoir laissé une review à chaque fois (je sais que je ne réponds que maintenant, je suis désolée)! C'est vraiment super :) Haha voilà la suite, tu vas être contente, enfin j'espère! :) Pour le rapprochement entre elles, ça va venir, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite..._

Voilà voilà, je crois avoir tout dit, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><span>POV Quinn :<span>

Au lieu d'écouter le cours, je laisse mes yeux vagabonder de personne en personne jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent sur la silhouette de Santana, assise quelques places devant moi. J'esquisse un sourire machiavélique en pensant à ce qui l'attend cette après-midi quand je reçois soudainement un violent coup de coude dans les côtes. Je tourne la tête et rencontre le regard furieux que me lance Mike, avant qu'il ne se mette à parler à voix basse.

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Rien. Absolument rien.

Visiblement, mon air innocent ne l'a pas convaincu puisqu'il me fixe toujours avec colère. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit une surprise alors je me décide à rajouter une précision.

_Pour l'instant.

Son air furieux ne disparaît pas de son visage, bien au contraire.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'as fait pour mériter ça ?

Voyant que je ne suis pas disposée à donner une réponse, il poursuit lui-même.

_C'est parce qu'elle t'as battu à la course ? Si c'est à cause de ça, c'est complètement ridicule et...

Il sait très bien que ce n'est pas à cause de ça mais il espère finir par me faire cracher le morceau par inadvertance. Sauf que je ne supporte plus de l'entendre déblatérer un tas de conneries alors je le coupe d'une voix glaciale.

_C'est pas à cause de ça.

Il me regarde cette fois-ci d'un air exaspéré et se passe la main dans les cheveux -un de ses tics nerveux.

_Bon, je peux savoir ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Je serre les dents au souvenir de cette « discussion » où elle m'a gentiment balancé ses quatre vérités à la figure. _Ton cher petit papa. _Si seulement elle savait.

_Rien.

Sa réponse ne se fait pas attendre.

_Tu mens.

Je ne me donne même pas la peine de répliquer. A quoi bon ? Lui comme moi savons pertinemment qu'il a raison.

_C'est à cause de ton père ?

Et voilà, il pose la seule question que je ne souhaitais vraiment pas entendre. Je contracte instinctivement mes poings en repensant au moment où mon père a su que l'on m'avait battu à la course.

_Je me dirige rapidement vers la salle où je dois dîner avec mon père. Inutile d'arriver en retard et de risquer de l'énerver. J'espère qu'il n'est pas au courant que Santana a gagné la course au stade cette après-midi. Sinon je suis dans la merde. Vraiment dans la merde._

_Je ferme les yeux un instant avant d'ouvrir la porte et de me figer quand je le vois au milieu de la pièce, en train de m'attendre. Le regard qu'il me lance à cet instant me fait frissonner des pieds à la tête._

__Est-ce que c'est vrai ?_

_Sa voix est neutre mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais très bien que ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête. _

__De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_

_Il fait un mouvement en ma direction et se redresse pour me dominer de toute sa carrure. Comme s'il en avait besoin._

__Ne t'avises surtout pas de me prendre pour un idiot._

_Je ne réplique rien face à sa voix lourde de menaces et il semble satisfait à cela. Il fait encore quelques pas avant de reformuler sa question._

__Est-ce vrai que cette Lopez t'as battu ?_

_Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux un instant en voyant son regard accusateur. Grave erreur. Il me redresse brutalement le menton avec sa main pour me forcer à lui faire face. Il ricane d'un air méprisant, toujours en me dévisageant. _

__J'imagine que j'ai ma réponse._

_Il vient à peine de finir sa phrase que je sens déjà une vive douleur à ma joue gauche. Je serre la mâchoire et continue de le fixer dans les yeux. Il me donne un violent coup de pied juste en-dessous des côtes qui me fait tomber à terre. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là. Il se défoule sur moi en me donnant quelques coups de pied bien placés, qui font un mal de chien. Il doit cependant se lasser puisqu'il s'arrête relativement vite, au bout d'une quinzaine de secondes. Il m'empêche de me relever en appuyant son pied contre mon ventre et me fixe d'un regard qui me donne l'impression d'être passée au rayon X. Un regard où je me fais l'effet d'une vulgaire antilope devant un lion affamé._

__Je compte sur toi pour que cela ne se reproduise plus jamais._

_Il appuie encore plus son pied contre mon abdomen, me faisant gémir de douleur._

__J'espère que je me suis bien fait comprendre._

_Il part ensuite sans un regard en arrière en me laissant là, allongée sur le sol. Je finis par me relever tant bien que mal en m'appuyant contre la table. Je grimace en constatant que des hématomes commencent déjà à se former sur ma peau et que j'ai aussi un certain nombre de coupures. J'ai pas fini d'avoir des cicatrices._

Apparemment, mon manque de réponse a intrigué Mike et je sais que je n'ai droit qu'à un seul essai pour qu'il ne se doute de rien. Je maîtrise mes émotions du mieux que je peux, espérant réussir à afficher un visage impassible, parce que je ne veux pas l'inquiéter.

_Non.

Il me regarde toujours en se demandant s'il doit me croire ou pas alors je rajoute la seule chose susceptible de faire qu'il laisse tomber.

_Pour une fois.

Il m'adresse un regard désolé à cette réponse et n'insiste pas plus, ne voulant pas me rappeler de mauvais souvenirs, mais il ne peut s'empêcher de me glisser une phrase qui me fait réfléchir.

_Des fois je ne te comprends pas.

A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne me comprends pas. Prenons le cas de Santana, par exemple. Elle m'a battu en sport et quasiment insulté, tout en m'assimilant à mon père. Je devrais la détester, et pourtant je n'y arrive pas, même quand elle me regarde avec son insupportable visage narquois. Il arrive même que je me surprenne à souhaiter que l'on soit amies elle et moi. _Amies_. C'est mal parti vu comment elle me méprise. Et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger avec le plan de vengeance que j'ai préparé. Au moins, j'arrêterai de me faire de faux espoirs et de croire en des choses impossibles. Parce que j'en ai vraiment marre d'espérer pour rien. Et de souffrir ensuite.

Ce n'est que lorsque je vois tout le monde ranger ses affaires que je comprends que je n'ai même pas entendu la cloche sonner, trop absorbée par mes pensées. Je me hâte de rassembler mes affaires et sort rapidement de la classe en compagnie de Mike pour aller au self.

Après un repas passé à esquiver les questions plus ou moins discrètes -surtout moins- de mon meilleur ami concernant mon plan, on se dirige vers la prochaine salle de cours, que je pourrais tout aussi bien rebaptiser la salle de la vengeance.

J'entends des exclamations de surprise et des murmures dès l'entrée des premiers élèves. Et pour cause, le tableau habituellement blanc porte désormais l'inscription « White est aussi intelligent qu'un ver de terre piétiné par tous les abrutis de ce Lycée » taguée à la bombe rouge. Le tout accompagné d'une magnifique tête de mort.

Dire que j'ai du rester éveillé jusqu'à quatre heures du matin pour ensuite venir au Lycée, forcer la porte, taguer, verrouiller la porte et enfin retourner dans ma chambre. Tout ça sans se faire prendre, bien entendu. Et ce matin il a fallu placer un petit truc dans le sac de Santana sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Pour le coup, mes pouvoirs m'ont été bien utiles.

Dès qu'il a analysé la situation, je sens le regard réprobateur de Mike se poser sur moi mais je l'ignore du mieux que je peux. En voyant l'état du tableau, le prof garde son calme au prix d'efforts assez impressionnants, je dois bien le reconnaître, et nous fait asseoir à nos places habituelles.

De là où je suis, j'en profite pour observer tranquillement Santana. Elle fronce les sourcils et a l'air de réfléchir intensément. Je suis sûre qu'elle a déjà -ou va très prochainement- assembler les pièces du puzzle. En effet, je n'ai pas choisi n'importe quelle salle. White est le seul prof qui la déteste depuis qu'elle lui a dit qu'il n'était qu'un « vieux shnock totalement incompétent et aussi captivant que le fond des égouts, qui sont tout de même plus agréables à regarder ». Il laisse passer une minute ou deux dans le silence le plus total, histoire de bien nous mettre la pression, avant de se tourner vers nous.

L'interrogatoire va commencer.

_Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Qui a écrit ceci ?

Il est vraiment à deux doigts de péter un câble. Personne ne répond. En même temps, personne ne sait que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, à part Mike. Et même s'il est loin d'approuver, je sais très bien qu'il ne me dénoncera pas. White dévisage tous les élèves avant de reprendre la parole.

_Miss Lopez ?

Elle proteste, sincèrement offusquée -je la comprends.

_Quoi ? Non mais vous êtes sérieux là ?

_Je connais votre opinion à mon sujet alors montrez-moi votre sac.

_Justement, je savais très bien que je serais la première personne que vous soupçonneriez ! Je ne suis pas assez bête pour écrire _ça_ ici !

Il semble partagé à ces paroles mais il lui reste quand même quelques doutes à son sujet. Et il ne peut vraiment pas la saquer.

_Donc vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à vider votre sac ?

Elle le regarde en haussant un sourcil.

_Oui, miss Lopez. Quand je suis parti hier soir, j'ai verrouillé la porte et elle l'était toujours ce matin. Par conséquent, la personne qui a fait ça s'est débrouillé pour le faire pendant le repas.

_Et dans votre monde personne n'est capable de forcer des portes ?

_Votre sac Lopez !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et commence à vider son sac le plus lentement possible pour bien faire enrager le prof. Il perd cependant vite patience et balance son sac au sol.

_Mais vous êtes pas bien ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui...

Son cri est brutalement interrompu lorsque le prof lui colle une bombe rouge sous le nez.

_Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que ceci fait dans votre sac ?!

Elle écarquille les yeux en voyant la bombe.

_Mais c'est pas à moi ! C'est obligé que ce soit quelqu'un qui...

Sa voix diminue progressivement de volume jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement et je peux la voir serrer la mâchoire.

Elle a compris.

Je suis sûre et certaine qu'elle se retient de venir m'en coller une.

_N'essayez pas d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre ! Vous allez assister au cours comme tout le monde et je m'occuperai de votre cas après.

Elle soupire et commence à rassembler ses affaires. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle. Elle n'a strictement rien fait et elle va s'en prendre plein la gueule. J'y ai peut-être été un peu fort.

XXX.

Je soupire pour au moins la vingtième fois en cinq minutes. Cela doit faire un bon moment que je suis plantée devant la porte de Mike, hésitant entre frapper et repartir me réfugier dans ma chambre.

Après avoir découvert l'inscription en classe, il m'a royalement snobé et ne m'a pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Je suis sûre qu'il est pire que furieux contre moi et je n'ai pas du tout -mais alors pas du tout- envie de me retrouver face à un Mike en colère parce que c'est _vraiment_ pas beau à voir.

Sauf que je dois avoir un inconscient hyper courageux puisque je viens juste de toquer à sa porte. J'entends des bruits de pas avant qu'il ouvre la porte et que je me retrouve face à lui. Il ne semble pas surpris et me regarde sans rien dire, ne me laissant aucun indice sur son ressenti.

Je grimace légèrement avant de prendre la parole.

_Écoute Mike, je sais que j'aurais pas du faire ça et je suis vraiment désolée...

Il lève les yeux au ciel avant d'essayer de refermer la porte mais je glisse mon pied dans l'embrasure juste à temps.

_Laisse-moi juste m'expliquer. S'il-te-plaît. Après je te foutrai la paix.

Il reste immobile, pesant le pour et le contre, puis me fait finalement entrer sans un mot. Il me conduit dans le salon et me regarde fixement, attendant que je prenne la parole. Je me passe nerveusement la main dans les cheveux avant de commencer un discours totalement improvisé.

_Je suis désolée, vraiment désolée, d'accord ? Je sais que t'es en colère contre moi à cause de ce que j'ai fait à Santana mais...

Il me coupe en parlant pour la première fois de la soirée.

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Je déglutis difficilement ne le regardant. Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité, même moi je ne suis pas sûre d'en connaître la raison. Mais je peux toujours essayer de noyer le poisson.

_Après qu'elle m'ait battu en sport, j'étais vraiment hyper énervée et, je sais pas, j'ai pas réfléchi...

_Arrête de me prendre pour un con !

Il est vraiment furax à présent.

_Tu ne fais jamais rien sans raison alors ne me fait pas croire ça !

Je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux à ces paroles. Il semble se calmer légèrement et reprend la parole d'un ton blessé, presque déçu.

_Tu peux me le dire, bon sang tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Je suis ton meilleur ami tu te souviens ?! Et j'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre parce que la personne qui a fait ça, ce n'est pas la Quinn que je connais.

Je secoue la tête en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne peux juste pas lui dire. Il sait que mon père m'a battu une ou deux fois mais je ne peux pas lui avouer que c'est beaucoup plus fréquent que ce qu'il ne pense. Il serait capable d'aller parler à mon père or, je ne veux pas le mettre en danger. Et je ne peux pas non plus lui dire que j'ai peur de mes sentiments envers Santana, ce qui fait que je préfère la repousser plutôt que d'être repoussée. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je suis loin de m'être remise de ce qu'_elle_ a fait. Que, malgré toutes ces années, je pense toujours autant à _elle_. J'opte alors pour une des seules réponses possibles, bien qu'elle risque de le plonger dans une colère noire.

_C'est compliqué.

_Rassure-moi, tu plaisantes là ?!

Face à mon absence de réponse, il me dévisage, abasourdi. Son visage exprime un mélange de peine, de colère, d'incompréhension, de déception... Je me hais profondément d'en être la cause.

_Dehors.

Je le regarde en clignant des yeux, totalement abasourdie à mon tour.

_Attends Mike, tu ne peux pas...

_Non.

Bien que son regard reflète de la tristesse, sa voix est ferme et décidée.

_J'ai l'impression de ne plus te connaître. Je ne peux plus continuer à te considérer comme ma meilleure amie alors que tu as fait des choses qui me dégoûtent. Quand tu seras prête à m'expliquer tes raisons, on pourra en discuter, mais, en attendant...

Il ferme un instant les yeux, les prochains mots qu'il prononce semblant lui coûter un effort surhumain.

_Je ne veux plus te voir.

Il me paraît tout d'abord impossible de bouger puis je me dirige vers la sortie dans un état second. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le son de la porte qui se referme que je commence à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

J'ai perdu Mike. Parce que je ne pourrai jamais lui expliquer ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Même moi, je ne comprends pas tout.

J'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, mon ami d'enfance, la seule personne qui ne me jugeait pas et me connaissais telle que je suis vraiment, le seule personne sur laquelle je pouvais compter. A cause d'une stupide vengeance.

Je pourrais résumer ma journée par une simple phrase.

J'ai vraiment merdé.

* * *

><p>Je sais que tous les auteurs ou presque disent ça mais, je vous en prie, laissez des reviews...<p> 


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous! Déjà, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, j'en avais jamais eu autant et c'était juste génial! :)) Merci aussi à ceux qui ont ajouté en favori ou en follow! Voici donc un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Santana, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira! :)

_**Julie :** Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise toujours autant :) Franchement merci beaucoup, autant pour ce que tu as dit que pour toujours laisser une review! :)_

_**Guest :** Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé une review! :) Pour le prof, disons qu'il était content de pouvoir la pourrir et qu'il n'a pas forcément cherché à tout comprendre. Genre, ça t'es vraiment arrivé? Hehe tu vas avoir la réponse dans ce chapitre ;) Oh oui je vais m'en occuper, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite..._

* * *

><p><span>POV Santana :<span>

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure à nettoyer une p***** de salle, je peux enfin sortir et respirer à l'air libre. Mais rien que de me dire que je vais devoir faire ça pendant deux mois, ça me déprime. En effet, pour me punir, White n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me faire nettoyer une salle de fond en comble chaque soir de la semaine pendant deux mois et de me coller une disserte de cinq pages sur le respect envers les professeurs à rendre pour demain.

Pour se venger, Fabray s'est vraiment bien vengé, autant de la course que de la dispute. Mais si elle croit que je vais la laisser gagner sans répliquer, elle se trompe complètement. Je trouverai quelque chose pour lui faire payer. Foi de Lopez.

_Eh Lopez ! Pas trop dur de faire le ménage ? De toute façon, je suis sûr que t'étais habituée à le faire dans ton bled paumé !

Jessie St James. Ses amis rigolent bêtement à sa remarque alors qu'il sourit d'un air satisfait. Plus pour longtemps. Je serais prête à parier qu'il lui a fallu plus de cinq minutes pour préparer sa phrase.

_Mais quel sens de la répartie ! Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ce soit comme ta débilité et que ça ne se soigne pas. Quant au ménage, tu devrais essayer. Comme ça, tu te sentirais valorisé, pour une fois que tu arriverais à faire quelque chose à peu près correctement.

Dès que j'ai prononcé ces paroles, les rires s'arrêtent brutalement et j'en profite pour leur passer devant avant que l'un d'entre eux trouve une réplique. Pas que j'ai peur d'eux ou de leur misérable sens de la répartie mais je suis tellement crevée que j'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement où je vis avec Cass' me paraît plus long que d'habitude, sûrement à cause de la fatigue. J'arrive enfin au pied de l'immeuble et commence à gravir les nombreuses marches de l'escalier. A cet instant, je maudis vraiment ma cousine d'avoir trouvé un appartement au cinquième étage dans un immeuble sans ascenseur.

J'ouvre la porte brutalement, balance mon sac quelque part dans le salon, et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Cass' me suit du regard et hausse un sourcil face à mon comportement.

_Mauvaise journée ?

Rien qu'en y repensant, j'enfouis ma tête dans un oreiller et laisse échapper un grognement irrité.

_C'est pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler une réponse ça.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle a un sourire taquin collé au visage.

_A ton avis ?

Son sourire disparaît en entendant l'énervement présent dans ma voix. Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et me caresse doucement les cheveux. Ça me rappelle ma mère -elle fait exactement pareil quand elle voit que je ne vais pas bien.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Même si elle le dit avec nonchalance, je la connais assez pour sentir son inquiétude.

_Rien de spécial, je me suis juste fait coller.

Je me lève pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre et éviter les questions qui vont suivre mais elle me retient en m'attrapant le poignet.

_Tu n'es pas dans cet état à cause d'une simple punition.

Je pousse un soupir en la regardant. Je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui mentir et, de toute façon, elle s'en rendrait compte aussitôt.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir pourquoi ?

Elle ne me lâche pas du regard, attendant que je poursuive.

_Très bien. Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais être virée et que je ferai capoter la mission. Ça m'a mis sur les nerfs parce que je ne veux pas donner raison à tous ceux qui disent que je ne suis qu'une sale gamine arrogante. Et on ne peut pas non plus dire que je passe des supers journées au Lycée alors la punition, c'est juste le truc en trop.

Elle m'observe attentivement lorsque je parle, essayant sans doute de savoir si je mens ou pas. A la fin de ma tirade, elle m'adresse un regard désolé.

_Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter San. Ok ?

Elle tire sur mon poignet pour me faire asseoir sur le canapé sans attendre de réponse.

_Pour commencer, les gens qui disent des méchancetés sur toi soit ils te jugent sans te connaître comme t'es lesbienne et que tu l'assumes pleinement, soit ils sont jaloux de toi. Quant au Lycée, c'est tout à fait normal que tu ne puisses pas t'entendre avec une bande d'idiots qui rêvent de gloire sans se rendre compte que ce ne sont que des pantins. Et je ne vois pas comment tu aurais pu te faire virer si au final tu n'as eu qu'une simple heure de colle.

Elle finit son discours avec une pointe d'humour pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

_T'as pas tabassé Fabray à ce que je sache.

Raté.

_Presque.

Elle me regarde en clignant des yeux et vu la tête qu'elle fait elle doit se demander si elle a bien entendu.

_Quoi ?!

Je m'explique vite avant qu'elle n'imagine un tas de scénarios plus invraisemblables les uns que les autres.

_En fait, je l'ai battu en sport à une course et elle n'a pas apprécié. Et...hum... après il est possible que l'on ait eu une discussion où l'on s'est légèrement disputé et où je l'ai quasiment insultée. Ce qui fait qu'elle s'est vengée en faisant croire à tout le monde que j'avais marqué une inscription, _légèrement_, dégradante sur un prof. Et elle a plutôt bien réussi puisque je dois nettoyer une salle de cours tous les soirs de la semaine pendant deux mois et que j'ai une rédac' de cinq pages à rendre pour demain.

Elle me regarde d'un air ahuri et je la vois lutter pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits afin d'arriver à formuler une phrase cohérente.

_Vous êtes de vraies malades.

J'essaye de me retenir d'éclater de rire en voyant sa tête, qui est juste exquise.

_Un jour, je t'expliquerai le sens de la phrase : « Pas de contact avec Quinn Fabray ».

Cette fois, je n'arrive pas à me retenir et éclate littéralement de rire. Elle me regarde en souriant et attend que je sois calmée avant de reprendre la parole.

_Le plus important, c'est que tu n'ai pas été virée.

J'acquiesce à ces mots mais je me fige dès qu'elle prononce sa phrase suivante.

_Promets-moi que tu ne chercheras pas à te venger.

Elle me connaît définitivement trop bien.

_Cass', tu es ma cousine mais surtout bien plus que ça alors je ne vais pas te mentir. Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

Elle s'apprête à argumenter mais comprend en croisant mon regard qu'elle ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Il faut dire qu'on a déjà eu ce genre de discussion et qu'elle sait quand elle peut me faire changer d'avis, et quand elle n'a aucune chance d'y arriver.

_Promets-moi au moins que les dégâts resteront limités.

Je lui dois bien ça et, en plus, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me faire virer -histoire de ne pas donner raison à tous ceux qui me dénigrent.

_Promis.

Elle paraît soulagée puis se relève soudainement et me pousse en direction de ma chambre.

_Allez, grouille-toi d'écrire ton baratin de cinq pages et de te doucher parce que ce soir on se fait un plateau repas devant un bon vieux film d'action !

Elle sait très bien que j'adore les soirées comme ça mais il est hors de question que je le reconnaisse devant elle.

_C'est gentil d'avoir pris en compte mon avis dans l'élaboration du programme de la soirée !

Je baisse la tête pour éviter le coussin qu'elle me lance et me dépêche de refermer la porte de ma chambre avant qu'elle ne puisse m'en jeter d'autres. J'éclate de rire en l'entendant grommeler « non mais comment elle a fait pour l'éviter celui-là ? » et décide de lui répondre en enfonçant le clou.

_Ça s'appelle le talent !

Mon rire redouble quand je l'entends continuer à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles.

XXX.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans le film que j'ai regardé hier soir avec Cass' : planquée derrière une porte à attendre que quelqu'un passe pour l'attirer dans une salle déserte. Fabray, en l'occurrence.

Hier soir, quand j'étais allongée dans mon lit en attendant de m'endormir, j'ai longuement réfléchi à la manière dont je pourrais me venger. Même si j'ai quelques idées en tête, je n'ai pas encore défini de plan précis. Je me suis dit qu'il fallait quand même que je comprenne -ou essaye du moins- pourquoi elle a fait ça. Après, je verrai ce que je fais parce que mes plans vont de petite vengeance à absolument ignoble.

Je suis ramenée à la réalité par des bruits de pas qui se dirigent en ma direction. Un rapide coup d'œil me confirme ce que je pensais, c'est bien Miss Famille Royale qui arrive. Dès qu'elle passe devant moi, je tire sur sa veste en plaquant mon autre main sur sa bouche pour qu'elle me suive sans alerter tout le voisinage. Elle se débat et me donne de vigoureux coups de coude mais je tiens bon et ne la lâche pas avant d'avoir fermé la porte à clé. Elle se dégage violemment de mon emprise et me lance un regard furieux.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend Lopez ?!

Je hausse un sourcil à l'entente de sa voix, qui masque difficilement sa colère.

_Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions, _Fabray_.

Elle plisse les yeux en m'adressant un sourire froid.

_Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Elle se tourne et se dirige vers la porte. Je la vois essayer d'abaisser la poignée plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne se retourne vers moi, me faisant face de nouveau.

_Ouvre-moi cette porte.

Sa voix est plus posée qu'au début de la conversation mais, bizarrement, ce n'en est que plus effrayant.

_Non.

Elle se contrôle pour garder son expression impassible mais je me doute qu'elle commence sérieusement à perdre son calme. Elle ne me lâche pas du regard lorsqu'elle répète sa phrase, détachant chaque syllabe une-à-une.

_Ouvre-moi cette porte.

Je fais comme elle et la fixe en répondant avec mon sourire narquois, pour être sûre de l'énerver encore un peu plus.

_Non.

Cette fois-ci, je peux clairement voir l'agacement passer dans ses pupilles.

_Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'ai rien à te dire.

Contre toute attente, c'est moi qui perd mon calme en premier.

_Ah ouais ?! Même pas pour expliquer ton petit plan d'hier ?

Elle me regarde un instant sans que je ne parvienne à déterminer ce qu'elle pense.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Son attitude nonchalante -presque arrogante- me tape sur les nerfs à tel point que toute trace de calme qu'il me restait disparaît immédiatement.

_Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! Toi et moi, on sait très bien qui a marqué ce truc sur le tableau hier. Et ce n'était pas moi ! Le seul truc que je voudrais comprendre c'est pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Je marque une légère pause et elle me fixe toujours avec cette expression bien particulière, comme si tout ce que je suis en train de lui dire lui passait complètement au-dessus de la tête.

_Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait bordel ?! C'est à cause de la course ?

Ne la voyant toujours pas réagir à mes paroles, je tente la seule option qui me reste. La provocation.

_T'es tellement habituée à toujours tout avoir que tu l'as pas supporté ? La petite fille à papa que tu es n'a pas apprécié de se faire battre par quelqu'un qui, en plus, n'est pas de la bourgeoisie ? C'est ça ?!

Elle est restée impassible durant tout mon petit discours mais, désormais, la rage a remplacé l'agacement dans ses pupilles.

_Peut-être bien.

Sa voix, basse et menaçante, m'arrache malgré moi un frisson.

_Peut-être que la fille à papa, comme tu le dis si bien, ne supporte pas de perdre. Peut-être qu'elle n'aime pas les pauvres, et toi encore moins. Peut-être qu'elle avait juste envie de pimenter un peu sa journée. Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas à se justifier, aussi. Peut-être que tout simplement, elle n'en a rien à faire de tout ce qui peut bien t'arriver.

Elle s'approche de moi au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle jusqu'à m'arracher la clé des mains. Je n'oppose aucune résistance et la laisse partir sans rien répliquer. Si elle veut que ça se passe comme ça, très bien. Mais elle n'aura pas intérêt à s'étonner après.

Parce que tout ce qu'elle a fait...

Elle va me le payer cher.

Très cher.

* * *

><p>Aidez-moi à survivre à ma semaine, s'il vous plaît, laissez des reviews...<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Salut! Déjà, je voudrais remercier les personnes qui ont laissé des reviews ou ajouté en follow. Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est vraiment super agréable de pouvoir lire des coms sur son histoire, qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais. D'ailleurs, par rapport à ça, j'ai eu nettement moins de reviews que sur le chapitre précédent et ce serait cool de savoir si c'est parce que le dernier chapitre ne vous a pas plu. Et si oui, ça m'aiderait sûrement à m'améliorer de savoir pourquoi.

Enfin bref, voici donc un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Quinn et je peux remercier melie09 pour m'avoir poussée -on va dire ça comme ça hein ;)- à réécrire la fin de mon chapitre aujourd'hui pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Je vous souhaite une excellente lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira!

_**Julie :** Merci beaucoup! :) Tu vas voir, tu me diras ça à la fin du chapitre ;) Encore merci d'avoir laissé une review :)_

* * *

><p><span>POV Quinn :<span>

Je relis pour la énième fois la question posée mais je n'arrive toujours pas à formuler ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase pour y répondre. Il faut dire que mon niveau de concentration est au plus bas. Dès que je regarde la place vide à côté de moi, que Mike occupait avant, ou que j'aperçois une chevelure brune assise quelques tables devant, je repense aux derniers événements. Je ne comprends toujours pas comment, en quelques jours à peine, je me suis démerdée pour me mettre à dos mon meilleur ami et une des seules personnes qui ne semblait pas être totalement hypocrite avec moi. Ou plutôt, si, je sais. Un bon petit cocktail de fierté, de peur et d'orgueil. La marque de fabrique des Fabray en somme.

J'essaye -pour la centième fois - de me concentrer sur ma feuille parce que je n'ai vraiment pas intérêt à me planter. C'est un devoir de maths qui compte pour coefficient 4 dans la moyenne et il faut que je sois la meilleure dans toutes les matières. Encore une des exigences de mon père. Il ne supporterait pas d'admettre que ce n'est pas parce que l'on fait partie de la famille royale que l'on est forcément supérieur aux autres.

Je m'efforce d'arrêter de penser à la merde qu'est devenue -ou a toujours été- ma vie pour enfin arriver à sortir quelques réponses à peu près correctes.

C'est drôle comme le temps passe toujours dix fois plus vite quand on est en contrôle que lorsqu'on est en cours normal. La sonnerie retentit à l'instant même où je termine la dernière question. A moins d'une énorme surprise, je devrais avoir une bonne note. Au moins un souci en moins.

Je percute que c'est la récré seulement quand je vois Hudson en train d'embrasser en plein milieu de la cour sa petite-amie, une petite brune qui passe son temps à parler -et à se faire aspirer la bouche apparemment. Je n'ai qu'un seul mot à dire. Dé-goû-tant.

Je me détourne de ce spectacle répugnant pour essayer de trouver Mike. Il faut vraiment que j'essaye de me réconcilier avec lui. C'est quand même une des seules personnes à qui je tiens et surtout, sur laquelle je peux compter.

Une fois que j'ai repéré l'endroit où il se trouve, je me rapproche tout en serrant dans ma main le mot griffonné tout à l'heure. On peut difficilement faire plus clair : _J'ai besoin de te parler. Q. _J'espère qu'il va accepter.

Je m'arrête tout de même à distance raisonnable de lui. Inutile d'effrayer ses copains en m'approchant trop près d'eux. Je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais compris -et ne comprendront jamais- comment on peut être amis. De toute façon, c'est comme ça et je ne peux rien y changer.

L'avantage de faire partie de la famille royale c'est que je maîtrise les quatre éléments et, pour le coup, ça m'arrange bien de maîtriser l'air. Je me contente d'attendre d'être sûre que personne ne m'observe pour faire voleter discrètement le bout de papier jusqu'au sac de Mike. Je sais très bien qu'il regarde son emploi du temps à chaque sonnerie parce qu'il ne sait jamais dans quelle salle il a cours. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre la fin de la récré.

Lorsque la cloche sonne, je le vois se diriger vers des gens de notre classe tout en fouillant dans son sac. Il arbore tout à coup une mine intriguée et je me doute qu'il vient de découvrir mon mot. Mon hypothèse est confirmée quand il relève la tête et me cherche du regard. Une fois que je suis sûre qu'il me regarde, je lui montre le parc d'un discret signe de tête. Il comprendra. Cela fait des années que, dès que l'un de nous va mal, on se retrouve au pied d'un arbre pour parler. Il continue de me fixer pendant une dizaine de secondes, se demandant sans doute si cela vaut la peine de sécher une heure de cours pour venir parler avec moi. Ou alors, il se demande tout simplement s'il a envie de me parler. Toujours est-il qu'il finit par acquiescer légèrement en ma direction. Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et me dirige sans plus attendre vers le parc. Tant pis pour le cours de physique !

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, je stresse de plus en plus. Dire que j'étais presque détendue après qu'il ait accepté de me parler, je flippe à mort maintenant ! Ça fait un quart d'heure que je l'attends ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ? Et si jamais il me rit au nez ? Ou pire, si il en a rien à foutre de notre amitié ? Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'en fait je peux pas venir.

Une voix me coupe cependant dans ma crise de panique intérieure.

_Alors, tu voulais me voir ?

Je sursaute légèrement, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et me retourne pour lui faire face.

_Euh...ouais.

Non mais bravo Fabray ! Continues comme ça ! C'est sûr que tu vas aller loin et que vous allez vous réconcilier !

Il me regarde d'un air perplexe face à mon manque évident d'élocution.

_Hum...il faut que je te parle.

Génial, peut-être que d'ici un quart d'heure j'arriverai enfin à formuler une phrase correctement ! Bon sang, si je commence à me moquer de moi-même je suis pas arrivée !

_Je t'écoute.

Maintenant, je me concentre ! Parce que déjà que je sais pertinemment que ça va être compliqué de me réconcilier avec lui, si en plus j'écoute une voix qui parle dans ma tête, c'est vraiment pas gagné...

_D'accord. Alors, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour ce que j'ai fait à Santana mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de te perdre pour _ça_. Je veux pas gâcher notre amitié pour une connerie pareille. Si jamais tu veux que j'aille m'excuser je le ferais mais...

_T'as oublié comment on est devenu amis ?

_Ouch._

Sa voix, pleine de fureur, me fait autant de mal que ses paroles. Même si je m'en doutais, même si je m'y attendais, le fait qu'il puisse m'assimiler à eux me rend malade.

Parce que contrairement à ce qu'il semble penser, je n'ai pas oublié comment on est devenu amis. Loin de là.

A l'époque, je devais avoir six ou sept ans, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Par contre je me rappelle exactement de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là.

_Comme tous les soirs, je rentre chez moi en passant par les couloirs -déserts- du Palais quand j'entends soudainement de drôles de bruits. Ou, plus précisément, des bruits de lutte. Je ne peux pas résister à me rapprocher de la source de tout ce bruit pour savoir de quoi il en retourne exactement._

_Au fur et à mesure que j'avance, je perçois de plus en plus clairement des voix étouffées accompagnées parfois de bruits sourds. Je me fige cependant en arrivant au détour d'un couloir. De là où je suis, je peux voir un garçon de ma classe -Mike, si je me souviens bien- affalé contre le mur, le visage en sang, face à trois autres garçons plus âgés. Pas besoin d'être médium pour savoir ce qui se passe._

__T'as vu ? Il reste plus que nous maintenant !_

_Le plus grand du groupe, sans doute leur chef, ponctue sa phrase d'un ricanement moqueur et d'un nouveau coup de poing au visage de Mike._

__Ça fait quoi de savoir que personne ne viendra t'aider ?_

_Le petit air supérieur qu'il affiche m'exaspère au plus haut point. Autant y remédier. _

__T'es sûr de ça ?_

_Ils me regardent d'abord avec dédain avant de pâlir brusquement lorsqu'ils me reconnaissent. J'esquisse un sourire victorieux en voyant la peur remplacer l'arrogance dans leurs yeux. _

__Dégagez !_

_Le plus grand semble malgré tout reprendre une certaine contenance puisqu'il s'approche de moi en parlant doucement._

__On va faire un deal. Tu nous as pas vus et on t'a pas vue. Ça marche ?_

_Il se retourne vers ses potes en reprenant ses airs supérieurs. _

__Les mecs, c'est pas une gamine qui va nous..._

_Il est coupé dans sa phrase lorsque je lui adresse un violent coup de pied dans ses parties intimes. Pas besoins d'avoir fait des années d'arts martiaux pour savoir ça. Je l'attrape ensuite par le col de son manteau et m'adresse à lui de ma voix la plus menaçante. _

__Je t'ai dit de dégager. C'est clair ?_

_Cette fois-ci, il s'enfuit sans demander son reste, suivi par ses deux comparses. _

_Je me tourne vers le garçon, toujours à terre, qui tente tant bien que mal de se relever et dit la première chose qui me passe par la tête._

__Mike, c'est ça ?_

_Il laisse échapper un grognement pour toute réponse._

__Pas besoin de te demander le tien._

__Mon père est un connard tu sais._

_En temps normal, je serais partie sans un mot ou j'aurais répondu un truc du style « Un simple merci ne va pas te tuer » mais le fait est que c'est tout autre chose qui est sorti. Et je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi._

_Il me fixe, stupéfait, pendant une ou deux secondes d'être pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Rapidement, je ne peux m'empêcher de le suivre dans son fou rire. Une fois calmés, au bout de quelques minutes, il me tend la main en souriant._

__Mike Chang._

_Je serre sa main en lui rendant son sourire._

__Quinn._

Et c'est comme ça que notre amitié est née. Petit à petit, on avait appris à se connaître et nous étions devenus bien plus que des meilleurs amis. Je le considérais comme un frère et je sais que c'était la même chose de son côté.

Sauf qu'apparemment ce n'est plus vrai pour l'un d'entre nous.

_Je ne suis pas comme eux !

Ma voix, forte et puissante à l'origine, déraille à la fin de ma phrase et je me hais vraiment à cet instant de révéler ainsi mes faiblesses.

_Ah non ? T'as pas profité des faiblesses des autres pour leur faire du mal peut-être ?

Il commence à m'énerver lui aussi. Il y a des choses qu'il n'est pas obligé de dire.

_Oh ça va hein ! Elle a juste été collée, je l'ai pas tuée non plus !

_Tu sais très bien que ça aurait pu être bien plus grave que ça !

_Je sais ! Mais, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut Mike ?

Je m'efforce de gommer toute trace de colère de mes mots parce que je sais parfaitement que cela ne nous mènera nulle part.

_Oh je ne sais pas. Juste que ma meilleure amie arrête de se comporter comme une salope ? Parce que là on dirait ton père tout craché !

_Ok. _

Il y a quand même des limites à ne pas dépasser.

_Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas vraiment le réconciliation espérée mais, au moins, ça permet de se défouler.

_Tu n'es qu'un abruti de toute façon.

Après un dernier regard vers lui, je me retourne et me dirige vers le Lycée. Parce que je crois qu'on a plus grand-chose à se dire.

_Quinn ! Attends !

Sa voix me parvient déjà de manière lointaine. Sans doute parce que je suis encore déboussolée par ses paroles. Mais ça ne va pas durer longtemps. Je m'en fais la promesse.

J'entends encore ses appels, mais ils diminuent déjà d'intensité.

Je ne me retourne pas.

Il ne me rattrape pas -et ne cherche pas à le faire.

XXX.

Je sursaute au coup de sifflet qui me fait sortir de mes pensées moroses. Décidément, ce prof a vraiment un souci avec son sifflet. Il doit s'en servir encore plus souvent que mon père n'emmerde des gens. Il doit être aussi malade que lui d'ailleurs, puisqu'il nous fait faire du saut à la perche alors qu'il pleut et que la piste est trempée. Autrement dit, c'est le meilleur moyen de se blesser.

Je profite du fait qu'il se soit retourné pour jeter un discret coup d'œil à l'horloge du stade. Plus que vingt minutes.

_Début du concours ! Dépêchez-vous !

Il a besoin de sa dose de compet' par jour ou quoi ? C'est pas possible autrement !

Tout le monde se hâte de prendre la perche qui lui est attribuée et nous nous plaçons en ligne comme il nous l'a si aimablement demandé.

_Je n'ai qu'une phrase à dire. Que le meilleur gagne !

Et moi je n'ai qu'un mot à dire. Barbant.

Il répète cette phrase à chaque concours, de chaque semaine, de chaque mois, de chaque année, ce qui fait...beaucoup de fois.

Il commence à nous appeler par ordre alphabétique. Chacun a droit à trois essais consécutifs, sauf si l'on est disqualifié avant.

_Fabray !

A mon tour. Je me place en bout de piste et commence à prendre mes marques. A cause de la pluie, il ne va pas falloir que je prenne autant d'élan que d'habitude. Sinon, c'est la chute et la disqualification assurée du premier coup. Et il ne vaut mieux pas que ça m'arrive.

Je souffle un grand coup et commence à prendre mon élan. Tout se déroule normalement. Sauf qu'au moment de m'appuyer sur la perche, je la sens se dérober sous moi. Je n'arrive pas à retrouver mon équilibre et finis lamentablement ma course au pied des poteaux.

Disqualifiée du premier coup. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mon père va me tuer.

Ce n'est qu'en me relevant, au milieu d'un silence choqué, que j'aperçois quelque qui n'aurait jamais dû se trouver sur ma perche. Une entaille. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas à cause de mon élan que je suis tombée mais parce que quelqu'un a fait en sorte de bousiller ma perche. Pas la peine que je réfléchisse dix ans pour savoir qui c'est.

Putain de Lopez.

Embarrassé, le prof se racle la gorge avant de parler.

_Fabray, disqualifiée !

Je passe à côté de lui sans même le regarder et vais plutôt ranger ma perche. Ça m'évitera de faire des choses que je regretterai après, du genre dénoncer Santana.

En m'asseyant sur un banc du bord de piste, je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer. Même si elle affiche une expression neutre, il m'est impossible de manquer la lueur narquoise présente dans son regard. Je serre les dents lorsqu'elle hausse un sourcil en ma direction. Étant donné ce que je lui ai fait et dit, je ne suis pas vraiment en position de lui en vouloir.

Je détourne le regard en premier, ne supportant pas le mépris que je devine dans ses pupilles. J'en ai vraiment marre que tout le monde me prenne pour une salope finie.

XXX.

Je fixe mon plateau repas d'un œil morose en tournant la nourriture dans mon assiette pour la centième fois. Entre ma tentative de réconciliation ratée avec Mike et la vengeance de Santana en sport, on peut dire qu'ils ont réussi à me couper l'appétit. Au moins, maintenant, je n'aurai plus à me méfier de Santana et à surveiller mes arrières constamment. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais chercher à me re-venger. Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Quand on voit ce que mon dernier plan a eu comme conséquence...

Je repousse finalement mon plateau d'un geste rageur et prends le chemin de la sortie du self. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Je slalome entre les tables pour atteindre la sortie mais je sens tout à coup mon pied se prendre dans quelque chose. J'essaye de me rattraper comme je peux mais mon autre pied est lui aussi bloqué, et je finis par m'étaler lamentablement devant toute la cafétéria. Le silence se fait brusquement et je me relève lentement, essayant de conserver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Pour une fois, je remercie mon statut social qui empêche les autres d'éclater de rire.

J'esquisse un mouvement pour sortir de cette cafétéria quand je sens tout à coup une substance gluante me dégouliner dessus et s'infiltrer dans mes vêtements. Je lève la tête et aperçois un seau vide au-dessus de ma tête.

Dire qu'après être tombé en sport et devant tout le monde à la cafétéria dans la même journée, je ne pensais pas pouvoir être plus humiliée. C'est raté.

Je serre les dents en voyant les regards que l'on me lance, mélange de pitié, de cruauté et de satisfaction. On peut dire que Santana a parfaitement réussi son coup. J'ai baissé ma garde après le première attaque, exactement comme elle s'y attendait. Enfin, c'est pas le moment de penser à ça. J'aurai tout le temps de m'y repencher après.

J'essuie rageusement le liquide dégoulinant sur mes yeux en me hâtant de rejoindre la sortie et je claque la porte en sortant.

Une fois à l'extérieur et à l'abri de tous les regards, je dois me mordre la lèvre pour empêcher mes larmes de couler. J'ai rarement été aussi humiliée de toute ma vie.

Je cours presque rejoindre les vestiaires -je sais qu'à cette heure ci il n'y aura personne- pour pouvoir prendre une douche et me changer. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

Heureusement pour moi, je ne rencontre personne sur le chemin.

Après avoir fermé à clé la porte des vestiaires et m'être déshabillée pour me glisser sous la douche, je ne peux retenir de violents sanglots. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi mal. Ni aussi seule.

XXX.

L'horloge égrène lentement ses coups et je ferme les yeux, souhaitant arrêter le temps. Mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps maintenant que les miracles n'existent pas. Il n'y a absolument aucune chance pour que mon père ne soit pas au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui.

Je profite un instant du silence revenu dans le couloir avant de me décider à frapper. J'abaisse aussitôt la poignée de la porte, ne me laissant pas le temps de réfléchir. Après tout, quelle personne saine d'esprit entrerait dans une pièce en sachant très bien qu'elle ne va pas en ressortir dans le même état ?

Il est déjà installé à table et me fait un vague signe de la main pour me dire de m'asseoir à mon tour. Je me dépêche de le faire et, voyant qu'il ne prend pas la parole, commence à manger.

Peut-être que les miracles existent finalement.

_Alors, tu n'as rien de particulier à me dire ?

Ou pas.

* * *

><p>Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire pour que vous laissiez une trace de votre passage...<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Oh. My. God! Vous êtes absolument méga parfaitement absolument génialissimes! Je vous remercie vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, pour toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé! C'était absolument génial de découvrir tous vos commentaires! J'espère vraiment que vous aimerez aussi ce chapitre! Merci aussi à ceux qui ont followé ou ajouté en favoris :)

Malheureusement, je suis un peu à la bourre au niveau des chapitres donc je suis pas sûre d'avoir fini le prochain dans une semaine. Je vais essayer de m'y tenir, vraiment, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre (par contre, n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont une très bonne motivation pour écrire...)! ;) En tout cas, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture! Et j'espère vraiment avoir vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais...

_**Julie :** Merci, contente que ça te plaise toujours! :) Ouais, sinon ça casserait un peu toute mon histoire, si Santana n'aimait vraiment pas Quinn! ;) Tu vas être contente alors, vu que la suite est postée :) Encore merci d'avoir laissé une review! :)_

* * *

><p>POV Santana :<p>

_San ! Dépêche-toi !

J'hallucine. Et c'est censé être elle l'adulte.

_Tu te fous de moi ? T'as passé une heure dans la salle de bain et tu ne me l'as laissé que depuis un quart d'heure !

Je n'ai même pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle fait la moue.

_J'y ai pas passé une heure !

Je ricane d'un air moqueur mais je n'ai pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle se corrige d'elle-même.

_Plutôt trois quarts d'heure, si tu tiens tant à être précise !

J'éclate de rire à sa phrase tout en finissant de me sécher les cheveux.

_Tu parles !

Il faut dire qu'elle a toujours été la plus longue de nous deux à se préparer. Ce que je ne manque jamais de lui rappeler, bien entendu.

Je me jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir et vais retrouver Cass' dans le salon.

_Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Elle me regarde en posant la main sur son cœur, faussement choquée, et je peux voir une étincelle de malice briller à travers son regard.

_Tu viens vraiment de me proposer de m'aider ? Tu te sens bien ? Pas de problème particulier ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel face à son manège.

_Hilarant.

Elle acquiesce vaguement, faisant mine de réfléchir.

_Je trouve aussi. Sinon, t'as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

Je prends la première chose qui me tombe sous la main, à savoir un coussin, et lui lance dessus dans l'espoir de la faire taire.

_Espèce d'abrutie ! Dire que j'essayais d'être sympa !

Elle éclate de rire et secoue légèrement la tête.

_On a vraiment un problème quand même !

Je hausse un sourcil en la fixant.

_On ? Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour le « tu ».

Elle arrête un instant de ranger la vaisselle et me regarde d'un air blasé.

_Hilarant.

Je souris narquoisement tout en me laissant tomber dans le canapé.

_Je trouve aussi.

Elle ne réplique rien mais je peux presque l'entendre rouler des yeux.

Je me détends et en profite pour fermer les yeux, seulement bercée par le bruit de la musique. Un autre de nos points communs, à Cass' et moi, c'est notre passion pour la musique. A nous deux, nous avons une immense collection de CD. Le mieux dans tout ça, c'est que nous sommes quasiment toujours d'accord en matière de goûts musicaux.

Comme pour cette chanson, _Royals_, une véritable merveille.

Mais cette douce quiétude est soudainement interrompue quand je reçois un coussin en pleine tête. La voix moqueuse de Cass' retentit juste après.

_Avoue que l'occasion était trop belle !

Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un geste qu'elle poursuit.

_Ne penses même pas à te venger, c'était pour tout à l'heure ! Et avant que tu ne commences à râler, va plutôt ranger tout ça.

Je soupire en voyant la pile de vaisselle à ranger et commence à faire ce qu'elle me demande, mais je réplique quand même -ne serait-ce que par principe.

_Tu ne t'inquiètes plus de ma santé mentale maintenant ?

Elle esquisse un sourire amusé tout en continuant sa tâche, et je fais comme elle. Après avoir tout rangé, je me redresse avec satisfaction.

_C'est bon, j'ai fini !

Elle hoche la tête en rangeant sa dernière pile d'assiettes.

_Moi aussi. On peux passer à table si tu veux.

_Disons que ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle secoue la tête, faussement dépité.

_T'es vraiment une morfale, ma parole !

Je proteste vivement. Hors de question de lui donner raison.

_Pas du tout ! C'est juste que tu me nargues là, avec toute la nourriture étalée devant moi.

Elle fait une tête qui laisse clairement entendre qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort sur le coup.

_Et tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ?

Je penche la tête sur le côté, faisant mine de réfléchir.

_Disons qu'on peut toujours essayer.

Elle secoue légèrement la tête avec amusement tout en finissant de mettre la table.

_Allez, à table !

Je ne me le fais pas dire deux fois et m'assieds aussitôt. Elle secoue la tête face à mon comportement alors que je lui envoie mon sourire le plus innocent.

_T'es vraiment impossible !

Je m'apprête à lui répondre mais je suis coupée dans mon élan par la sonnerie de l'émetteur-receveur. Le seul moyen de communication avec notre camp. Utilisé seulement pour recevoir des ordres de mission ou en communiquer les résultats.

Nous échangeons un bref regard avant que Cass' ne se lève précipitamment pour récupérer la transmission. On a préféré prendre ça plutôt qu'un portable dernier cri parce que les fréquences des ondes sont beaucoup moins surveillées.

Le casque placé sur les oreilles, la mine concentrée, elle note scrupuleusement les informations reçues. Je me demande quelle mission ils ont prévu pour elle. J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas trop à se mettre en danger.

En l'observant attentivement, je remarque ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées, signe que ce qu'elle lit ne lui plaît pas. Elle enlève finalement son casque d'un geste lent et plante son regard dans le mien, s'adressant à moi d'une voix atone.

_Elle est pour toi.

XXX.

_Récapitulons.

Je hoche la tête, me concentrant sur le plan de la ville et du Palais.

_D'abord, tu traverses les rues pour aller au Palais en marchant rapidement, la tête baissée avec ta capuche sur la tête et, de toute façon, tu connais les horaires pour éviter les patrouilles.

Elle pointe son doigt sur la carte en continuant ses explications.

_Tu entres dans le Palais par cette issue de secours et tu ne marches surtout pas sur la troisième dalle, sinon tu déclenches une alarme silencieuse. Tu continues d'avancer, toujours la tête baissée et toujours avec ta capuche. Par contre, si jamais tu entends des bruits de pas, même au loin, tu cours silencieusement et tu te caches dès que tu peux. Parce qu'à cause des patrouilles aléatoires on n'est sûres de rien. Bref, tu poursuis ton chemin jusqu'à la salle des archives qui est au neuvième couloir sur ta gauche depuis la porte de secours. Une fois que tu es devant la salle, tu dévisses le boîtier qui est sur le mur et tu coupes les quatrièmes et cinquièmes fils. Comme ça, tu n'as plus qu'à remettre le couvercle, taper les quatre zéros, et la porte s'ouvre.

Elle me fait relever la tête et me fixe dans les yeux en prononçant ses prochaines paroles, pour être bien sûre que je l'intègre.

_Si, pour une raison ou pour une autre, la porte ne s'ouvre pas tu reviens ici de suite. Compris ?

_Oui.

Elle tente un sourire, mais elle est bien trop stressée pour arriver à un résultat convaincant.

_Enfin, on va partir du principe qu'elle s'ouvre. Quand t'es dans la salle, tu vas vers la troisième rangée sur la droite, c'est là que se trouvent les dossiers qui nous intéressent. Tous ceux sur la construction et les plans de la capitale et des autres grandes villes du Royaume. Tu as un quart d'heure pour prendre un maximum de photos, avant que la patrouille de nuit ne s'approche de ta position. Dès que les quinze minutes sont écoulées, tu ranges le dossier que t'as en main et tu fous le camp. Tu fais le même chemin mais dans l'autre sens. Et surtout, toujours la tête baissée, toujours la capuche et dès que t'entends du bruit tu te planques. C'est bon ?

Je continue de fixer le plan, réalisant que cette mission -la plus importante que l'on ne m'ait jamais donné- ne va pas être aussi facile que je l'imaginais quand j'étais encore à rêver de suivre les traces de mes parents.

_Ça va aller ?

La voix inquiète de Cass' me fait relever les yeux vers elle. Je crois qu'elle est encore plus stressée que moi. Je force un sourire arrogant, répondant à ma manière.

_Évidemment ! Se pointer en douce dans le Palais en pleine nuit. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien m'arriver ?

Elle me regarde un instant, le visage fermé, et se dirige brusquement vers l'émetteur.

_Tu sais quoi, je vais leur dire que c'est trop dangereux et qu'ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller autrement.

Je la rattrape et tire sur son bras pour qu'elle se retourne vers moi.

_Non. Je peux le faire.

Voyant qu'elle s'apprête à protester, je la prends de vitesse.

_Je sais que c'est dangereux, mais je sais aussi que j'en suis capable. Il est temps de montrer à tous que je ne suis pas qu'une sale gamine arrogante, non ?

Elle me fixe, en proie à un véritable dilemme intérieur, mais se résigne en voyant sur mon visage que je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Elle m'attire soudain contre elle, me serrant de toutes ses forces.

_Fais attention à toi San'.

Je souris, émue, et l'étreint tout aussi fortement en retour.

_Promis.

_Sérieusement.

_Sérieusement, je te le promets.

Elle souffle doucement, essayant de me rassurer -et de se rassurer par la même occasion.

_De toute façon, c'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Je suis sûre que tout va bien se passer et qu'après on se dira qu'on était trop connes de s'inquiéter autant.

J'aurais presque pu la croire, si sa voix n'avait pas déraillé à la fin de sa phrase et si ses yeux ne brillaient pas un peu trop.

Je décide de ne pas relever son mensonge, sachant pertinemment qu'elle déteste ça. A la place, je lui adresse un sourire affectueux, laissant pour une fois entrevoir mes sentiments.

_C'est sûr. Mais tu seras toujours plus conne que moi.

Elle secoue la tête, amusement et tendresse se confondant dans son regard.

_Rêves pas.

Je ricane légèrement, mais ce n'est pas un rire moqueur -contrairement à d'habitude. Toutefois, je cesse brusquement de rire en voyant l'heure affichée sur l'horloge. Il est temps que j'y aille.

Je m'avance vers Cass' pour lui faire un dernier câlin avant de partir. Je la serre fort dans mes bras, tout comme elle. C'est devenu bien plus que ma cousine : un peu comme une deuxième mère, mais sans le côté chiant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. Elle a été la seule à réussir à m'aider quand je n'allais pas bien. Genre pas bien du tout.

_Allez, à tout de suite.

Sa voix un brin trop enthousiaste pour sonner juste me sort de mes pensées beaucoup trop sentimentales à mon goût. J'acquiesce doucement contre son épaule.

_A toute.

Je me détache d'elle et lui adresse un dernier sourire en me retournant. Je glisse le tournevis dans ma poche et rabat la capuche sur ma tête avant de franchir la porte.

Je descends les escaliers, faisant en sorte de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il manquerait plus que quelqu'un m'entende et sorte se demander ce qu'il se passe.

Je serais pas dans la merde.

Une fois dans la rue, je marche le long des murs le plus rapidement possible. Je n'ai pas intérêt à me faire repérer. Ayant à l'esprit le conseil -ou plutôt l'ordre- de Cass', je garde la tête baissée et ne la relève pas une seule fois, même quand je manque de tomber à cause d'une bouteille en verre abandonnée sur le trottoir.

Contrairement à la journée, le silence règne en maître dans la ville. Même si c'est plus calme et que ça pourrait être agréable, l'absence du moindre bruit devient vite oppressante. Ou peut-être est-ce le fait de savoir que je suis dans l'illégalité la plus totale et que je risque de me faire arrêter à tout moment.

Réflexion faite, ça doit être ça.

Je sursaute en entendant un cailloux rouler derrière moi et me retourne aussitôt. Je souffle de soulagement en voyant un chat traverser la route à quelques mètres de moi. Fausse alerte.

Je suis vraiment sur les nerfs.

Ce kilomètre qui me sépare du Palais me paraît plus long qu'un marathon.

Je me rapproche de ma destination et commence à voir se dessiner l'ombre du Palais.

Lorsque je ne suis plus qu'à une centaine de mètres, je le vois se dresser entièrement devant moi. Plus imposant et plus menaçant que jamais. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une des dernières images que je garderai en tête.

Je repère la porte de secours qui va me servir de point d'entrée et m'y dirige sans plus attendre. Comme prévu, elle n'est pas verrouillée, et je me dépêche donc d'entrer.

Je fais bien attention de ne pas marcher sur la troisième dalle et continue ma route.

Le bruit de mes pas dans le couloir résonne tellement fort à mes oreilles que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde peut m'entendre.

Je poursuis mon avancée, guettant au loin le moindre bruit annonçant l'arrivée d'une patrouille. Ce serait bien d'avoir un peu de chance pour une fois et de ne pas en croiser.

Je reconnais le couloir légèrement plus long que les autres dont Cass' m'avait parlé, ce qui signifie que je ne suis plus qu'à trois couloirs de la salle des archives.

Je garde la tête baissée, accélérant encore le pas. Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais marché aussi vite de toute ma vie.

Au bout d'à peu près une minute, je suis enfin au neuvième couloir et prend sur la gauche. Je marche sur une trentaine de mètres avant d'apercevoir le boîtier. Une fois devant, je sors le tournevis de ma poche et commence à dévisser le couvercle. Je suis obligée de m'y reprendre à deux fois tellement j'ai les mains qui tremblent. Après avoir enlevé le couvercle, je sectionne le quatrième et le cinquième fil grâce à mon cutter. Je revisse rapidement le boîtier et tape les quatre zéros.

Je souffle de soulagement lorsque la porte commence à coulisser.

J'entre aussitôt et me dirige vers la troisième rangée sur la droite. J'attrape un premier dossier, le prend en photo puis le remet à sa place. Je fais de même avec un deuxième dossier. Puis un troisième. Et ainsi de suite. Je fais ça pour un maximum de dossiers, mes gestes devenant mécaniques, et je serais bien incapable de dire ce que je viens tout juste de photographier.

L'alarme de mon téléphone me fait reprendre conscience de la réalité et je range le dossier que j'étais en train de prendre en photo. Je me hâte de sortir de la salle et commence à parcourir les couloirs dans le sens inverse.

Au détour d'un couloir, j'ai l'impression que mon sang se glace dans mes veines en entendant des éclats de voix droit devant moi. Une patrouille aléatoire. Génial. Je ne peux pas rebrousser chemin puisque je sais qu'il y a une patrouille de nuit à peine trois minutes derrière moi. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de prendre le couloir à ma droite, m'enfonçant dans le cœur du Palais.

Au cas où la patrouille aléatoire suivrait le même chemin que moi, je me mets à courir silencieusement. Je parcours ainsi une bonne centaine de mètres avant de tomber sur un cul-de-sac.

Je gémis de frustration. Comme si c'était le moment.

Je sens les battements de mon cœur s'accélérer de manière incontrôlable lorsque j'entends des éclats de voix résonner dans le couloir derrière moi.

Alors que je m'apprête à revenir sur mes pas pour prendre un autre couloir, je sens une main se poser sur ma bouche et me tirer violemment en arrière.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonjour, ou plutôt bonsoir à tous ! Déjà, merci beaucoup beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, vous êtes absolument géniaux! *-* Merci aussi pour les follows ou les ajouts en favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que son histoire plaît à des gens.

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai vraiment fait aussi vite que j'ai pu. Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais pas quand il arrivera mais je vais faire du mieux que je peux pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

En théorie, ce chapitre devrait vous plaire mais je dois vous dire que j'ai longtemps hésité à le réécrire. Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait de faire ce que j'ai fait mais après, je me suis dit que ça cadrait bien avec leurs deux tempéraments fougueux -vous comprendrez mon charabia en lisant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Alors, j'aimerais vraiment avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre, pour savoir s'il vous a plu ou pas -et si je me suis royalement plantée ou pas. Enfin bref, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture!

_**Julie :** Ahah, c'était un peu le but! ;) La suite maintenant, j'espère que ça te plaira! Merci beaucoup! :)_

* * *

><p><span>POV Quinn :<span>

Je pose brutalement ma main contre la bouche de Santana tout en la tirant vers moi. Sauf qu'elle se met à se débattre avec force et cherche même à mordre ma main. Je resserre encore ma prise autour d'elle et lui glisse un chuchotement furieux à l'oreille.

_Mais calme toi, bon sang !

Elle se fige en reconnaissant ma voix et j'en profite pour l'entraîner vers une porte dérobée. Avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits, je lui murmure une autre phrase à l'oreille pour éviter qu'elle ne recommence à gigoter dans tous les sens.

_Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire du mal.

Je la sens se crisper encore plus contre moi -je ne savais même pas que c'était possible- mais elle se laisse quand même faire. De toute façon, c'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix. Soit elle se fait arrêter par les patrouilles, soit elle me suit.

Arrivées devant le pan de mur où se trouve la porte dérobée, je commence à déplacer les pierres du mur pour former le motif qui ouvre la porte mais garde quand même mon autre bras autour de sa taille, au cas où elle essaierait de s'enfuir -parce que c'est _totalement_ le genre de trucs qu'elle est capable de faire.

Une fois que la porte est apparue, je l'ouvre et lui fait signe d'entrer. Elle s'exécute sans discuter -plutôt étonnant- et je la suis rapidement. Entendant les patrouilles se rapprocher de nous, je lui adresse une dernière phrase.

_Surtout, ne fais pas un bruit.

Son visage ne manifeste pas la moindre émotion et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'elle m'ait entendue. Elle a vraiment l'air sous le choc. Au moins, il y a peu de chances qu'elle fasse du bruit quand les gardes vont passer.

J'essaye d'accrocher son regard pour la rassurer un minimum mais elle fixe un point imaginaire au-dessus de ma tête et ne semble pas décidée à changer de position. Je peux à présent entendre les voix des gardes, se faisant de plus en plus fortes au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent de nous. Les secondes passent lentement et ils sont si proches que je peux désormais comprendre leur conversation. Ils se rapprochent encore et je retiens mon souffle lorsqu'ils passent à notre niveau. Du coin de l'œil, je peux voir que Santana fait de même.

Heureusement pour nous, aucun d'entre eux ne connaît l'existence de ces passages et je peux à nouveau respirer normalement quand j'entends les bruits de leurs pas s'éloigner. Toutefois, notre répit est de courte durée puisque je peux discerner le bruit d'une patrouille aléatoire qui vient dans notre direction. En plus, les gardes qui composent ces patrouilles sont tous des volontaires, et donc, des fervents partisans du Régime de mon père.

On les distingue facilement des autres patrouilles parce qu'ils ne parlent pas entre eux et sont à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect. La cadence militaire de leur marche résonne le long du couloir et je ferme les yeux, priant pour que rien ne nous trahisse.

Apparemment, il doit exister un dieu quelque part puisqu'ils passent devant nous sans s'arrêter. Mais, j'ai à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux, que je sens une lame de couteau appuyée contre ma gorge et que je me retrouve face au visage furieux de Santana.

Nom de dieu, elle a pas perdu de temps !

_Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Elle s'est cru dans la quatrième dimension ou quoi ?! Comme si j'allais lui répondre... Hors de question de lui dire que même après ce qu'elle m'a fait, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à la laisser se faire attraper par les fous furieux à la botte de mon père et que je me suis retrouvée dans le couloir sans savoir comment -à l'origine je me promenais tranquillement dans les passages secrets.

Autant essayer de gagner du temps, même si ce n'est que pour dix secondes.

_Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

Elle semble se contrôler pour ne pas me frapper et appuie un peu plus son couteau contre ma gorge, faisant couler une goutte de sang. Si je n'étais pas habituée à cause de mon père, le regard plein de mépris qu'elle me lance me flanquerait la trouille.

_Ne me prends pas pour une conne ! Pourquoi tu m'as _sauvé la vie_ après tout ce que tu m'as fait ?

Je grimace, autant face à ses paroles que face à son ton venimeux. Je dois vraiment avoir un sixième sens pour la mettre hors d'elle.

_Disons que c'est compliqué.

Elle écarquille les yeux un instant avant de me plaquer violemment contre le mur.

_C'est _compliqué_ ?! Tu te fous pas trop de ma gueule là, tout va bien ?!

Je réfléchis soigneusement aux mots que je vais prononcer, parce que c'est le moment où, à défaut de la calmer, il ne faut pas que je l'énerve encore plus. Sinon, il y a de grandes chances que je finisse salement amochée dans un passage secret désert perdu quelque part au milieu du Palais.

_Je te conseille quand même de ne pas oublier à qui tu parles. Si jamais il m'arrive quelque chose, tu peux être sûre que les trois quarts des habitants de la ville chercheront à savoir qui m'a fait ça. Et tu es peut-être douée en combat, mais je le suis au moins autant que toi. Pour ce qui est du reste, il vaut mieux oublier et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Elle continue de me fixer sans desserrer son emprise, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par mes paroles.

_Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, que je sache.

Je serre les dents en voyant la détermination présente sur son visage. Aucune chance que je la fasse changer d'avis. Tant pis pour les menaces, on va y aller au feeling. Même si je déteste ça.

_Écoute, je te propose un marché. Après tout, on est à égalité, une vengeance partout. Alors on oublie tout et on repart sur de nouvelles bases ?

Nom de dieu, mais c'est carrément le truc le plus stupide que j'ai jamais dit de toute ma vie. _« On oublie tout et on repart sur de nouvelles bases »_. Je me suis cru dans une série télé ou quoi ? Mais elle se contente de me regarder en arquant un sourcil, surprise par ma proposition. Elle garde le silence, pesant sans doute le pour ou le contre -ou se demandant si je ne prépare pas un mauvais coup- et je la laisse réfléchir sans rien ajouter, préférant ne pas aggraver mon cas.

Au bout de longues secondes, elle reprend la parole mais sa réponse n'est certainement pas ce à quoi je m'attendais.

_J'ai une dette envers toi.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui suis surprise.

_Quoi ?

Elle plisse les lèvres, comme si les mots qu'elle prononçait lui brûlaient la gorge.

_Tu m'as sauvé la vie donc j'ai une dette envers toi. C'est quand même pas compliqué à comprendre !

Je choisis d'ignorer sa pique et me concentre plutôt sur la première partie de sa phrase. Si elle pense vraiment ça, je peux peut-être en profiter.

_T'es sérieuse ? Tu penses vraiment avoir une dette envers moi ?

Un rictus déforme ses traits avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

_M'oblige pas à le répéter Fabray.

Malgré moi, un sourire amusé étire mes lèvres.

_D'accord. Alors que dirais-tu de régler ta dette dès maintenant ?

Elle me regarde avec méfiance, se demandant sans doute où je veux en venir.

_Dis toujours.

_Pour commencer, tu pourrais peut-être enlever ton couteau de sur ma gorge ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, comme si elle n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'elle faisait et se décide finalement à retirer son couteau. Cependant, elle ne fait aucun mouvement ne arrière et reste toujours aussi proche de moi, gardant son couteau en main.

_Bien.

J'écarte légèrement les mains pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec elle ou de lui faire du mal. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous m'a fait comprendre que ce n'est pas en agissant comme je l'ai fait que je vais régler mes problèmes. Grâce à mes idées absolument géniales, j'ai quand même réussi à me mettre à dos en quelques jours à peine la seule fille que j'aurais aimé avoir comme amie. Et j'aurais même pu la faire virer du Lycée. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de laisser mes peurs guider mes actes. Tout le monde ne me laissera pas tomber, pas comme _elle_. Il faut juste que j'arrive à l'intégrer et que je ne me laisse plus influencer par ça.

_Tu n'as qu'à accepter ma proposition de tout à l'heure.

Elle me fixe comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entend.

_Non mais tu veux quoi ? Qu'on devienne les meilleures amies du monde et qu'on se raconte tout nos secrets, tant qu'on y est ?

Je balance ma tête en arrière, frustrée de la voir réagir comme ça.

_T'as vraiment le chic pour mettre le bon côté des choses en avant. Arrêter de s'insulter et de se pourrir la vie, c'est déjà un bon début, non ?

Elle croise les bras en me regardant avec suspicion.

_Et pourquoi tu voudrais ça ? C'est quand même toi qui a commencé toute cette histoire !

Je soutiens son regard sans ciller, essayant de lui faire comprendre que je suis sincère.

_Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le regrette pas.

Elle me fixe avec agacement, sûrement parce que je ne réponds pas à ses questions.

_Je t'ai juste demandé pourquoi !

Je souris mystérieusement parce qu'il est totalement hors de question que je lui révèle les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai fait tout ça. De plus, même moi je ne suis pas sûre de les connaître.

_Et moi, je t'ai juste sauvé la vie. Au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, si je n'avais pas été là, tu te serais fait arrêter, torturer jusqu'à ce que tu dises ce que tu faisais dans le Palais puis exécuter, et pas de manière indolore si tu veux tout savoir.

Elle contracte la mâchoire au fur et à mesure de mes paroles puis finit pas secouer la tête d'un air fermé. Je crois qu'elle a compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus de moi. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui l'arrête, c'est plutôt le fait qu'elle est le genre de personnes qui _déteste_ être redevable envers quelqu'un. Et, pour le coup, elle en doit une belle de faveur ! A la fille qui a commencé par l'insulter. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit en colère !

Elle soupire et reprend la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus contrôlée.

_Très bien, tu as gagné.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, soulagée, mais l'impression de satisfaction que je ressentais s'estompe rapidement.

_Maintenant qu'on est les _meilleures_ _amies_ au monde, je suis obligée de ranger mon couteau ?

Je rouvre aussitôt mes yeux pour les poser sur elle, espérant qu'elle soit en train de plaisanter. Elle soutient mon regard, le visage impassible, et alors que je suis à deux doigts de croire qu'elle est bien sérieuse, je vois un sourire se former lentement sur son visage.

_Ça s'appelle de l'humour Fabray, de l'humour !

Je grommelle en croisant les bras.

_Ouais, ben excuse-moi d'avoir eu quelques doutes.

Elle ricane d'un air satisfait tout en rangeant son poignard dans un étui et reprend la parole avec un sourire moqueur collé au coin des lèvres.

_Si tu veux vraiment qu'on se parle sans s'insulter, il va falloir t'y habituer Fabray. Parce que mon humour est _légèrement_ spécial.

Je réplique ironiquement en levant les sourcils.

_Sans blague, je ne m'en serais jamais doutée.

Elle me regarde en plissant les yeux et alors qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, je la coupe quand quelque chose me frappe brutalement.

_Tu habites où ?

Elle me regarde bizarrement, visiblement surprise par ma question -normal en même temps.

_Il ne me semble pas que l'on soit déjà à l'étape de la soirée l'une chez l'autre, non ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rouler des yeux tout en affichant un air blasé. Elle a vraiment tendance à tout tourner à la dérision.

_Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est flippant, on dirait Cass' !

Face à mon regard interrogateur, elle précise.

_Ma cousine. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tu veux savoir où j'habite.

Elle finit sa phrase en haussant un sourcil et je peux voir que même si on s'est mis d'accord pour ne plus se faire de coups foireux, elle reste sur ses gardes et est loin de me faire totalement confiance -en dépit du fait que je lui ai sauvé la vie ce soir. Mais je la comprends parfaitement, elle ne me connaît pas et ne peux pas savoir que je suis sincère.

_C'est pour savoir si tu peux rentrer en utilisant les passages secrets. Parce que ce serait quand même bête de t'avoir sauvé pour rien.

Elle esquisse un sourire, mi-amusé, mi-crispé.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure en voyant sa réaction. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça. Cependant, elle me répond avant que je ne puisse revenir sur mes paroles.

_T'as pas tort. Notre appart' est dans la rue qui borde le parc, près d'une grande fontaine, je ne me souviens plus du nom, je sais juste que c'est au-dessus d'une épicerie. Mais je ne sais pas si tu connais.

_Si je vois où c'est. Les glaces sont excellentes dans ce parc.

Elle laisse échapper un léger rire alors que je tente de me remémorer la direction à suivre pour arriver à ce parc.

_C'est bon, je me souviens. Il y a une sortie dans la rue pas trop loin de là où tu habites, ça doit être à une centaine de mètres de l'épicerie.

Elle semble se détendre légèrement, sûrement plus rassurée de ne pas avoir à retourner dans le Palais. Il faut dire qu'elle était vraiment à deux doigts de se faire arrêter -avec tout ce que ça implique ensuite.

_Cool. Ça m'évitera d'explorer tous les placards du Palais. Il faut que j'aille vers où ?

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, un brin nerveuse à l'idée de ce que je vais lui dire.

_En fait, je...c'est un peu compliqué à expliquer et, du coup, ce serait plus simple que je t'accompagne, mais si tu ne veux pas je comprends tout à fait, c'est pas grave et...

Elle me coupe dans mon monologue qui n'en finit pas avec un sourire en coin scotché sur le visage.

_Fais gaffe, tu vas hyper-ventiler si tu continues comme ça !

Je lui adresse un regard offusqué et ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais elle ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

_Donc, on va vers où ?

Je la regarde, incertaine, tout ça me semblant trop beau pour être vrai. Je n'ai jamais été douée pour me faire apprécier des gens -la preuve, en dix ans, je me suis fait un seul ami et je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il le soit toujours- alors étant donné les débuts de notre relation, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit d'accord pour qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Mais je n'en suis pas moins heureuse.

_T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas que je te raccompagne ?

Elle me sourit d'un air ironique mais c'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son expression. Un peu comme de la tendresse.

_Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais je ne suis pas vraiment du style à proposer des trucs si ça m'emmerde. Alors, oui, j'en suis sûre.

Même si elle ne s'en doute pas, ses paroles me touchent. Cela montre qu'elle me laisse, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous, une chance de devenir son amie. Et je devrais probablement être en colère contre elle pour sa vengeance de l'autre jour mais je n'y arrive pas. Pas quand je sais que ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute et que c'est moi qui ai commencé les plans dégueulasses.

_Okay, viens, il faut aller par là alors.

Elle m'emboîte le pas aussitôt, semblant totalement à son aise. Ce qui, pour une fois, n'est pas mon cas.

_Dis-moi Quinn, ça t'arrive souvent de kidnapper des gens dans les couloirs du Palais ?

Je me disais aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas refréner sa curiosité bien longtemps. Je secoue la tête d'un air dépité, sentant tout de même un léger sourire se dessiner sur mon visage.

_Dis-moi, tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire ?

Elle sourit également, et je pourrais presque jurer qu'elle est flattée.

_Non. Alors ?

Je hausse un sourcil en la regardant, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

_Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais te répondre ?

Elle fait une mimique boudeuse des plus mignonnes à ma phrase. Wait...what ?! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ?

_Malheureusement non. J'espère juste que tu le feras un jour.

Je reste scotchée par sa réponse -totalement franche- tout comme par le ton qu'elle a employé. Je ne l'avais jamais entendue parler avec autant de sensibilité dans la voix. C'est un peu comme si je découvrais une nouvelle facette d'elle. Et ça me plaît énormément.

Aussi, je lui réponds en essayant de faire passer toute ma sincérité à travers mes paroles.

_Ce jour arrivera.

Elle acquiesce avec un sourire mais ne rajoute rien. Nous continuons de marcher en silence, profitant juste du moment présent. Contrairement à la compagnie d'autres personnes, le silence entre nous n'est pas gênant, au contraire. Il est plutôt apaisant et nous permet à toutes les deux, du moins je crois, de nous détendre et de baisser -au moins un peu- notre garde.

J'écarquille soudain les yeux en reconnaissant l'endroit où l'on se trouve.

_Tu peux t'arrêter, on est arrivées !

Elle se tourne vers moi avec surprise.

_Déjà ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant.

_Ouais. Le temps passe plus vite quand t'es avec moi ou quoi ?

Elle rigole doucement à mon ton taquin et me répond en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

_Qui sait...

Son visage se fait un brin plus sérieux avant qu'elle ne rajoute.

_A un de ces jours !

La note interrogative de sa phrase ne m'est pas passée inaperçue, aussi, je garde mon sourire en acquiesçant.

_A un de ces jours !

Elle me fait un dernier sourire avant de se retourner et de se diriger vers la sortie. Cependant, juste avant qu'elle ne la franchisse, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interpeller.

_Santana ?

Elle se retourne vers moi, me regardant avec interrogation.

Je me mords un instant la lèvre inférieure, avant de me décider à lui poser la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis tout-à-l'heure. Au pire, elle risque juste de m'envoyer bouler royalement.

_Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans les couloirs ?

Elle laisse un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres avant d'arquer un sourcil en ma direction.

_Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

Bien joué.

Je baisse un instant la tête, et alors que je relève mes yeux pour les plonger dans les siens, il ne me reste plus qu'une seule question à lui poser. En espérant qu'elle répondra par l'affirmative.

_Un jour ?

Elle me répond en gardant son regard rivé au mien, et cela sonne comme une promesse.

_Un jour.

Et, à cet instant, je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse.

* * *

><p>Par pitié, dites-moi comment vous avez trouvé le rapprochement entre Quinn et Santana (au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, là, je fais mes yeux de chien battu)...<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir) à tous! Déjà, merci vraiment beaucoup beaucoup! Vous êtes absolument parfait avec vos reviews, follows et favoris! :) Genre vraiment parfaits! ;)

Voilà le nouveau chapitre du point de vue de Santana, je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mis un peu plus de trois semaines à updater mais j'ai été vraiment débordée avec la reprise des cours et tout ça... Enfin bref, je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain un peu plus vite mais je ne promets rien (par contre, les reviews ça fait écrire plus vite...*yeux innoncents*)! ;)

Voilà voilà, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaira! :)

* * *

><p><span>POV Santana :<span>

_Quoi ?!

Je grimace en voyant la tête de Cass'. C'est un parfait mélange entre stupeur, incompréhension et colère.

_Tu peux me redire encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé?! Histoire de vérifier que je ne suis pas folle pour avoir entendu ce que j'ai entendu...

Je déglutis difficilement en faisant face à son regard encore trop choqué pour que je parvienne à y lire ses émotions. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me triturer les mains en reprenant la parole d'une voix hésitante.

_Je...j'avais des patrouilles devant et derrière-moi alors j'ai couru dans un couloir du Palais que je ne connaissais pas et... je me suis retrouvée dans un cul-de-sac... et j'étais vraiment mal parce que j'entendais des gardes juste derrière-moi alors je pouvais pas faire demi-tour, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais me faire arrêter, puis torturer, puis tuer mais...je...quelqu'un m'a...

Je me reprends en voyant le regard lourd de sens que Cass' pose sur moi.

_Oh bon sang ! Quinn Fabray m'a attrapé et m'a sauvé la vie. C'est pas non plus si compliqué à comprendre !

Je sursaute involontairement au bruit des mains de Cass' se posant brutalement sur la table basse.

_Ben si justement ! Excuse-moi de ne pas arriver à comprendre pourquoi la fille du plus grand dictateur de tous les temps t'a sauvé la vie !

_Elle n'est pas comme son père ! Ok ?

Houlà. Je me dis que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire ça en voyant le regard furieux que me lance Cass'.

_Ah parce que tu la connais maintenant ! Je te signale qu'elle a quand même failli te faire virer du Lycée et que si elle avait réussie, la mission était finie ! Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un piège, hein ? Alors que tu es à deux doigts de te faire attraper, comme par hasard, la fille du méchant dictateur passait dans le coin et a décidé de te sauver la vie, tout ça parce que, _elle n'est pas comme son père_ !

_Oui elle n'est pas comme son père ! Elle m'a quand même sauvé la vie, je te signale, juste au cas où tu aurais oublié ce que je risquais !

_Et elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire sans son père ! Tout ça, c'est à cause de lui !

_Elle n'a pas choisi la famille dans laquelle elle est née ! Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'elle n'est pas différente de lui ?

_Tu t'es cru dans un Disney à la Brittany là ou quoi ?! Je pensais que ton histoire avec elle t'aurait au moins permis de voir que la vie n'est pas toujours comme on le pense !

Je me lève brutalement en sentant à mon tour la colère se répandre dans mes veines.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça ! Avec Brit, ça s'est passé comme ça s'est passé, mais je ne regrette rien ! Et de toutes les personnes que je connais, je pensais vraiment que tu serais la dernière à me ressortir cette histoire.

Je peux voir la culpabilité prendre place sur son visage mais cela ne me fait strictement rien. C'est comme si j'étais déconnectée du monde réel.

_San...

Je lui coupe la parole en tâchant de reprendre un voix plus contrôlée.

_Non. Maintenant, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Oui, Quinn Fabray m'a sauvé la vie. Oui, je la crois sincère. Oui, je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance. Et je comprends que ce ne soit pas facile à entendre, surtout quand on nous a toujours appris à la haïr, elle et toute sa famille mais c'est comme ça. Tu n'étais pas là ce soir. Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Si c'était le cas, peut-être que tu n'aurais pas la même opinion. Je l'espère en tout cas.

Elle ouvre et referme la bouche consécutivement, hésitant visiblement sur ce qu'elle a à dire. Face à son mutisme, j'esquisse un sourire ironique et me retourne pour aller dans ma chambre.

_Attends...calme-toi San...

Je me retourne aussitôt en croisant les bras.

_Quoi ? C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

Je prends une voix sarcastique tout en faisant des guillemets avec mes doigts.

_ « Attends, calme-toi San ! » Je t'ai connue plus douée que ça...

Elle pince les lèvres en me fixant, se battant visiblement avec elle-même pour rester calme.

_Juste, écoute-moi. Après je te laisserai tranquille.

Elle rajoute en me voyant hésiter.

_Je te le promets.

Je finis par acquiescer en gardant les bras croisés autour de ma poitrine.

_Je t'écoute.

Elle souffle un grand coup -signe de nervosité chez elle- avant de se mettre à parler.

_Je comprends que tu te sentes reconnaissante envers elle. Après tout, elle t'a sauvé la vie. Mais, je t'en prie, réfléchis ! Quelles sont les chances pour qu'elle soit vraiment différente de son père ?

Je m'apprête à la couper mais elle ne m'en laisse pas l'occasion et poursuit d'une voix implorante.

_Pourquoi tu ne vois pas que ça a tout l'air d'être un piège ?! A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer s'ils découvrent ce qu'on est réellement venu faire ici ? Dès qu'ils auront des doutes sur nous, et je ne te parle même pas de preuves, ils nous tueront après nous avoir torturé bien comme il faut ! Si jamais Fabray en parle à son père ou même à quiconque, on est mortes. On est mortes, San !

Je serre la mâchoire tout en secouant la tête.

_Elle ne le fera pas.

_Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais bon sang ?!

_Je le sens, c'est tout. Je ne peux pas expliquer pourquoi, mais je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas.

Face à moi, Cass' se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un air énervé tout en roulant des yeux.

_Oh c'est pas vrai !

Je réplique en fronçant des sourcils, sur la défensive.

_Quoi ?

Elle laisse échapper un rire étranglé -ceux qui vous arrachent les tripes mais que vous êtes incapable de stopper- tout en se mettant à parler d'une voix lasse.

_Ne me dis pas que tu as craqué sur elle ! Par pitié, tout, mais pas ça ! Parce qu'elle est peut-être très belle, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu n'as absolument aucune chance avec elle !

Je la regarde, encore trop choquée pour réagir. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle puisse penser ça.

_C'est toi qui a craqué. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis lesbienne que je vais sauter sur toutes les filles que je croise, ou même que je suis intéressée par elles. Et je n'en reviens pas que _toi_, tu me dises ça ! Si j'étais hétéro, ça n'aurait pas posé de problèmes hein !

Elle nie de la tête tout en serrant la mâchoire.

_C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, tu le sais...

_C'est exactement ce que tu as voulu dire. Tu n'as qu'à appeler le QG de la Résistance pour leur dire de te trouver une partenaire qui ne soit pas lesbienne !

Je me détourne d'elle, ne supportant pas la culpabilité qui apparaît dans son regard à mes paroles. Alors que je me dirige vers ma chambre, je la sens attraper mon bras et me retourner de force.

_San...

Je me dégage violemment de son emprise et ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une.

_Fous-moi la paix ! Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.

Elle reste immobile, sous le choc, en voyant des larmes dégouliner sur mon visage pour la première fois depuis un bon moment. Depuis que Brit m'a gentiment largué pour l'autre imbécile à lunettes, en fait.

Alors que je vais rentrer dans ma chambre, je ne peux m'empêcher de me retourner pour lui adresser une dernière phrase.

_Et, pour ta gouverne, j'ai bien compris que la vie n'est pas toujours comme on le souhaite.

XXX.

Je grogne en enfouissant la tête dans mon oreiller quand les rayons de soleil envahissent ma chambre. J'étais tellement énervée -perturbée- hier soir que j'ai oublié de fermer mes volets en allant me coucher. Résultat, je suis réveillée à huit heures. Un samedi matin.

Génial.

Je grogne une nouvelle fois en repensant aux événements de la veille -et en particulier mon altercation avec Cassie. Même avec le recul, je ne comprends pas sa réaction. Je veux dire, je sais qu'elle a peur pour nous -tout comme moi- mais ce n'est pas une raison pour douter de tout le monde. Et surtout de moi.

Je pensais vraiment qu'elle avait confiance en moi. Mais, apparemment, je me suis bien trompée. Le pire, c'est que si ça avait été son abruti de copain à ma place, elle l'aurait cru sans hésiter. Sauf que moi, je suis lesbienne...

Après ça, elle peut toujours courir pour que je lui adresse la parole en premier. Je ne sais pas si elle va s'excuser -elle avait vraiment l'air convaincue par ce qu'elle disait- mais, ce qui est sûr, c'est que moi je ne le ferai pas. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas, c'est les allusions à mon orientation sexuelle.

Mais le pire du pire, c'est qu'on est samedi. Ce qui veut dire que je n'ai même pas le prétexte du Lycée pour l'éviter. Je vais donc devoir passer la journée dans ma chambre -tout en n'oubliant pas de faire mes devoirs, ou du moins une partie- pour ne pas avoir affaire à elle.

Vraiment génial.

XXX.

Je soupire pour la énième fois en regardant l'heure. Il n'est que quatre heures de l'après-midi.

Je me fais tellement chier. Je n'ai strictement rien à faire. Tous mes devoirs sont faits et je n'ai aucune envie d'aller dans le salon et de me retrouver face à Cassie. J'ai même attendue d'être sûre qu'elle soit sortie de l'appartement pour aller me chercher quelque chose à manger dans le frigo.

Du coup, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est repenser à hier. Plus précisément au moment où Fabray m'a sauvée et celui où je me suis disputée avec Cass'. Autant dire que je préférerais avoir l'esprit occupé.

Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de pourquoi Fabray m'a sauvée -sachant qu'en plus on n'était pas vraiment en bons termes- mais j'ai été obligée de revoir l'opinion que je me faisais d'elle. Contrairement à Cassie, je ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'un piège. En fait, j'en suis quasiment sûre -sinon je ne lui aurait pas tenu tête comme ça- parce que moi, j'ai vu son regard. Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontrée, je l'ai vraiment vu. Pas celui de la fille froide et manipulatrice pour qui elle se fait passer -avec succès. Non. La vraie elle. Juste elle. Juste Quinn.

Et ce n'était certainement pas le regard d'une tueuse.

C'est là qu'au fond de moi, j'ai compris que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Même si je n'ai pas voulu l'admettre de suite -et ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec ça d'ailleurs. Mais je fais tout mon possible pour combattre mes démons -c'est-à-dire mon manque de confiance envers les autres. Je lui dois bien ça.

J'entends soudainement des coups frappés contre ma porte et je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel, me doutant bien de qui il s'agit. La porte s'entrebâille et je peux voir la tête de Cassie se glisser dans l'ouverture.

_Je peux te parler ?

_Non. Mais tu peux dégager.

Elle soupire mais se faufile dans ma chambre en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je garde mes yeux fixés sur le plafond et ne daigne pas tourner la tête vers elle.

_Tu ne comprends pas le sens du mot « non » ou quoi ? Parce que je peux te l'expliquer si tu veux, il doit bien y avoir un dico quelque part dans ma chambre...

_Tu peux arrêter ça, s'il-te-plaît ?

Je me décide à tourner la tête vers elle en entendant sa voix blessée mais ma colère ne disparaît pas pour autant.

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Et tu ne devais pas me laisser tranquille de toute façon?

_San s'il-te-plaît, j'essaye de m'excuser là...

_Ah ouais ?! Tu m'as présente tes excuses, je ne les ai pas acceptées. C'est bon, tu peux sortir maintenant ?

Je peux aisément voir un éclair de douleur passer à travers son regard avant qu'elle ne se rapproche pour venir s'asseoir sur le lit, juste à côté de moi.

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée San'. Bon sang, je serais la première à engueuler quelqu'un s'il avait eu le même comportement que moi. J'ai eu peur, d'accord ? Peur pour notre mission, pour moi, mais surtout pour toi. Je...tu sais bien que les gens réagissent très souvent de la mauvaise manière lorsqu'ils ont peur. Et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé pour moi.

Je relève mon regard pour le plonger dans le sien et reste scotchée par la sincérité, et, en même temps, la culpabilité et les regrets que je peux y lire. Il me reste cependant une chose à savoir avant de pouvoir me réconcilier avec elle.

_Tu le pensais vraiment ?

Elle fronce les sourcils d'un air interrogateur alors je me décide à préciser.

_Ce que tu m'as dit, par rapport à Brittany, et par rapport à mon orientation sexuelle.

Elle secoue aussitôt la tête en se mordant la lèvre.

_Non. Je...

Elle s'interrompt et souffle un grand coup en posant ses mains sur mes avants-bras en voyant le regard sceptique que je lui lance.

_Je te le jure San'. Je ne le pensais pas. Je voulais juste...je sais pas...je voulais que tu comprennes mon point de vue...

Je laisse échapper un rire ironique et hausse un sourcil en sa direction.

_Et tu avais besoin de me dire tout ça pour y arriver ?

Elle déglutit difficilement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

_Non, bien sûr que non. J'étais juste terrifiée, que l'on se fasse prendre, alors j'ai dit toutes les horreurs qui me passaient par la tête pour te faire réagir. Et, visiblement, ça a marché mais pas vraiment comme je le souhaitais.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue. Elle reste figée un instant avant de me rendre mon étreinte et je souris contre ses cheveux avant de lui murmurer une phrase à l'oreille.

_C'est oublié, ne t'inquiètes pas. J'étais en colère contre toi pour ce que tu m'avais dit mais surtout parce que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu l'avais fait. Maintenant, je comprends. Et je ne t'en veux pas.

Elle se détend considérablement dans mes bras et je la sens en même temps resserrer son étreinte autour de moi.

_Je suis vraiment désolée...

Je laisse échapper un léger rire en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

_C'est bon, arrête de t'excuser. On ne va pas rassembler à ces séries télé complètement gnangnan quand même ?

Elle secoue la tête en se défaisant de mon étreinte.

_Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'aime autant déjà ?

_Ben parce que je suis tout simplement extraordinaire !

Elle fait semblant de réfléchir un instant avant de m'adresser un sourire moqueur.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, ça doit être pour ta modestie !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir et lui lance mon oreiller en pleine tête. J'éclate de rire en voyant son air grognon mais elle me prend par surprise à mon tour et me saute littéralement dessus. Je l'évite de justesse mais me retrouve par terre, ayant glissé un peu trop vite du lit. J'entends son rire résonner au-dessus de moi mais me relève aussitôt, bien décidée à ne pas en rester là.

_Ok, là, c'est la guerre !

Et c'est ainsi que commence une bataille d'oreillers mémorable.

Et c'est aussi là que je me rends compte que je suis plus qu'heureuse de m'être réconciliée avec elle.

XXX.

On est lundi matin. Autant dire que je suis en même temps impatiente, stressée et désireuse de me trouver n'importe où sauf ici. Au Lycée. Dans une salle de classe.

Parce que dans deux minutes au maximum, je vais me retrouver face à face avec la personne qui a occupé mes pensées tout ce week-end -ou du moins une grande partie. Quinn Fabray. La fille qui a commencé par me pourrir la vie puis qui a soudainement décidé de me sauver la vie -et qui a par la même occasion balayé toutes les certitudes que je pouvais avoir à propos d'elle.

Conclusion, je n'ai aucune idée de comment agir avec elle. Vu comment on s'est quitté vendredi soir on pourrait dire qu'on est genre des « amies », mais en même temps je ne m'imagine pas me promener tranquillement dans le Lycée en bavardant avec elle. C'est juste...improbable. Et bizarre -même dans ma tête. Vraiment très bizarre.

La voilà justement qui entre dans la salle de classe pour aller s'asseoir à sa place sans m'adresser un seul regard. Malgré moi, je reste surprise, son attitude est vraiment le contraire de celle qu'elle avait vendredi. Au moins, maintenant c'est clair, on a juste à s'ignorer.

J'ignore le léger pincement au cœur que je ressens et me force donc à détacher mon regard d'elle pour tenter tant bien que mal de suivre le cours. Ce qui n'est vraiment pas facile. Surtout quand on a une magnifique blonde assise juste deux rangs devant soi... Wow, stop ! On se calme de suite !

Comme demandé par notre très cher professeur, je sors mon manuel de mon sac mais fronce les sourcils en voyant un bout de papier inconnu dépasser du bouquin. Intriguée, je l'attrape et le déplie discrètement.

_22h30, au parc. Rejoins-moi seule._

_Fais moi confiance._

_Q._

Je sens un sourire se dessiner automatiquement sur mes lèvres et lorsque je relève la tête, c'est pour plonger mon regard dans ses magnifiques yeux verts. Je peux y lire de l'appréhension, de la nervosité mais aussi un brin d'espoir.

Et sans que je ne puisse même y réfléchir -mais de toute façon ça aurait donné le même résultat- je hoche la tête en sa direction. Elle m'adresse aussitôt un sourire sincère, éclairant son visage et je lui souris en retour. Elle me regarde encore un instant avant de rompre notre connexion visuelle et de se retourner vers l'avant.

En posant mon regard sur mon cahier, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire comme une débile. Non seulement, elle ne m'a pas ignorée, mais en plus elle m'a donné un rendez-vous.

Je cligne des yeux, commençant juste à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

Wanky ! _J'ai un rendez-vous avec Quinn Fabray._

* * *

><p>Des avis (bons ou mauvais)? Des réactions (bonnes ou mauvaises)? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il-vous-plaît...<p> 


End file.
